You, me and our Stony
by Mr. Rogers Stark
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles de diferentes temáticas, géneros y situaciones con la pareja de Anthony E. Stark y Steven Grant Rogers como protagonistas o co-protagonistas STONY SUPERHUSBANDS SUPERFAMILY
1. I ONLY ONE WEEKEND

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Drama | Angst | Humor | Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios** : Pues como tenía pensado, empecé este fic con el único propósito de no perder la costumbre de escribir, y al mismo tiempo, de publicar.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Conjunto de Drabbles de diferentes temáticas, géneros y situaciones con la pareja de Anthony E. Stark y Steven Grant Rogers como protagonistas o co-protagonistas.

 _ **[—]**_

I. ONLY ONE WEEKEND

 _ **[—]**_

—Tony, es solo un fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?— repitió Steve, por décima vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

Con la mirada fija en su pareja, quien tenía entre sus labios una taza de café recién hecha, solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como que había comprendido, otra vez, lo que le había dicho. Tony ahogo cualquier comentario sarcástico en un trago de su café, casi queriendo recordarle al rubio que no era idiota, podía comprender que se irían solo por un fin de semana. Dos días. No era tan difícil de comprender.

—De acuerdo— con un suspiro, Steve se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado —. Te veo en la entrada en una hora— agrego sobre sus labios, dejando un rápido beso antes de salir de la cocina.

Y no fue hasta una hora después que, Steve parado en la puerta de la torre, esperaba a su pareja para poder irse. A su lado, sobre el suelo, una mochila de tamaño medio era el único equipaje para ese corto viaje que, con Tony, habían decidido hacer como una _escapada romántica_. La sola idea le hizo sonreír tontamente, apenas despertando por el sonido del ascensor al llegar hasta el primer piso. Por este, y acompañado de un sujeto que no recordaba haber visto, salía Tony directamente a su encuentro, con una radiante sonrisa que en otro momento hubiera encandilado a Capitán.

Pero, por el momento, lo único que le importaba era el motivo por el que un trabajador de Stark Industries, reconocido por su uniforme, dejaba una gran valija ‒seguramente de diseñador‒ a un lado de su pareja.

—Te dije que solo era un fin de semana— repitió, inútilmente, con la mirada fija en el equipaje que, a su consideración, podría tener ropa para toda una semana.

—Pues hice mi equipaje para una semana— confirmo el millonario, palmeando el pecho del rubio antes de salir de la torre, seguido del mismo muchacho que ahora cargaba también la mochila del Capitán —. ¡Vamos, bebé, quiero mi fin de semana de fondue!—


	2. II COOKING

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Drama | Angst | Humor | Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Aquí el segundo drabble de esa sucesión de historias que, según tengo previsto, iré publicando diariamente.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Cuando la maquina de café no quiere funcionar es cuando Tony, desesperado, recurre a medidas extremas. Steve, por su parte, piensa seriamente en alejarlo de la cocina.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO II. COOKING**_

 _ **[—]**_

Gruño durante el proceso que le tomo el poder pasar de su taller, del cual no había salido en días, hasta la cocina. Con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, un bostezo se hizo paso una vez más entre sus labios mientras entraba en la estancia, donde sorprendentemente no había nadie. No recordó la hora que era, aunque podía escuchar la voz de JARVIS desde algún lugar de su taller recordándole que ya era media tarde, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Un quejido más mientras se acercaba hasta su muy amada máquina de café —sí, esa amada maquina sin la cual él no sería nada—, restregando sus ojos, apretó el botón que daría inicio al proceso para obtener un poco de ese oscuro líquido que tanta falta le hacía.

Parado en su lugar, intentando apartar el sueño que le iba consumiendo, fue el desagradable pitido lo que por fin le hizo abrir los ojos. Parpadeando, confundido y desorientado, miro la máquina que no estaba siguiendo el procedimiento correspondiente. Una luz roja que no debía estar encendida, unos golpes de su parte y finalmente una sorpresiva explosión que lo hizo saltar en su lugar. Tardo apenas unos cortos minutos en comprender lo que sucedía, mientras la maquina era desactivada automáticamente para no dar inicio a un pequeño incendio, soltó un quejido de frustración con la necesidad de café recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Estúpida máquina—

Minutos después, entrando por la misma puerta, Steve miro detenidamente la espalda de su pareja sin acercarse aun. Con una sensación de que algo estaba mal, una sensación de extrañeza que no supo ubicar su origen, repaso la cocina con detenimiento. Poco le hizo falta para ver la máquina de café echando humo, conectando el hecho de que Tony estuviera poniendo una olla en la hornalla.

—¿Vas a cocinar?— incluso decirlo, insinuarlo, se le hizo extraño.

—Estoy hirviendo agua— replico el menor, encendiendo la hornalla antes de poner la olla, girando la mirada para ver al rubio acercarse hasta su lugar.

—¿Quieres ayuda?— y Steve, _en serio_ , no quería que se lo tomara a mal. Pero ya había visto las aptitudes, o falta de estas, culinarias que su pareja tenía. Incluso temía dejarle cortar un par de verduras. Y no exageraba.

—Creo que puedo ser capaz de prepararme un café manualmente— con un bufido, Tony tomo con un paño el bote de agua que había preparado para verterla en la olla, ya sobre el fuego. Solo fue necesario un mal movimiento, un descuido de su parte producto del sueño, para que el fuego creciera más de lo necesario debido al paño que tenía en sus manos, el cual cayo súbitamente sobre la olla con el agua.

La pareja solo observo fijamente como el agua se evaporaba por el fuego, el cual parecía apenas ser contenido por la olla, sin atreverse a acercarse más de lo necesario a ese pequeño cumulo de fuego brillante.

—Creo que la cocina te odia— murmuro finalmente el Capitán, con la espalda del castaño pegada a su pecho, debido a que este había retrocedido lejos del fuego.


	3. III COLD

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance Humor | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Y seguimos con estos drabbles. No lo subí antes porque... bueno, no estaba de ánimos suficientes para hacerlo, los domingos no son mis días mas productivos.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** ¿Creíste que Tony Stark se dejaría ignorar de Steve Rogers? Piénsalo dos veces, la excusa perfecta: tengo frío.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO** **III. COLD**_

 _ **[—]**_

El silencio de la sala era constantemente cortado por la película que, desde hacía casi media hora, seguía su curso a pesar de no estar captando la atención de sus televidentes. Sentado en el sillón doble, Steve parecía sumergido en su propio mundo, con la cabeza metida en los papeles que le habían dejado para revisar. Nuevas misiones, nuevos equipamientos, daños de las últimas misiones, propuestas y tantas otras cuestiones que lograban sacarle un suspiro entre el cansancio y la frustración. Tanta era su concentración que apenas pudo darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entrando con la sala, envolviéndose con ambos brazos, Tony se quejó apenas sentir la ventisca envolverlo. Desde los grandes ventanales, pudo notar como varios estaban abiertos en pleno invierno, dando a la sala una constante corriente de aire helado. Bufo, mirando a su pareja, sin inmutarse, aun sentada en el sofá.

—¿No tienes frio, Steve?— y aunque espero un minuto, la respuesta nunca llego, lo que le hizo bufar una vez más. Con una mirada de molestia por sentirse ignorado salió a zancadas de la habitación.

Minutos después, sin que el Capitán hubiera cambiado en nada la posición que tenía sobre el sofá, ignorando magistralmente la baja temperatura que se mantenía en la sala, Tony volvió a entrar como hace solo unos minutos, ahora con una frazada entre sus brazos. Stark, aun mirando con molestia a su pareja, se acercó hasta su lugar para poder sacarle súbitamente los papeles que había estado revisando tan concentrado.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué hac— y Steve no pudo continuar debido al peso sobre su regazo, que correspondía al cuerpo del menor, quien se acomodó para luego colocar la frazada sobre ambos, cubriéndolos del frio —. ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces?— pregunto, esta vez más calmado.

—Tenia frio— se explicó simplemente, cambiando la película ya por la mitad, por una nueva que recién parecía iniciar.

Steve no supo si debía responder algo a eso, olvidándose por completo del trabajo que estaba en una mesa lejana de su alcance, así que como última alternativa solo abrazo a su pareja para poder disfrutar de la película.


	4. IV MEN TO STARTING TO FLY

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Humor | Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Pues aqui esta el Drabble de hoy. Algunos me han estado pidiendo las continuaciones de mis otras historias, les quiero decir que si actualizare esas historias, en su momento. Verán, es mucho mas fácil escribir estas historias cortas por a cuestión que no toman mucho. En cambio los capítulos que debo actualizar son largos, deben ser redactados y corregidos, sin contar que debo saber como ir llevando las situaciones que serán relevantes en la historia.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Todos somos hombres hasta que la cucaracha comienza a volar.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO IV. MEN TO STARTING TO FLY**_

 _ **[—]**_

Si había algo que le gustaba a Tony era poder admirarse, durante las mañanas, en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación. Aunque no precisamente es que fuera la mañana del día cuando lo hacía, sino más bien cuando se despertaba, aun en plena tarde, luego de haberse aseado, justo en el proceso que le tomaba poder elegir la ropa con la que se presentaría en el día. Porque era un aspecto importante, era alguien que, a menos que estuviera en su taller durante días descuidando cualquier otro aspecto que no sea su proyecto en marcha, tenía especial cuidado en su aspecto general. Algo que podía tomarle bastante tiempo. Y era esa misma razón por la que Steve ni siquiera se molestaba en esperarse, cuando milagrosamente se levantaba temprano, sabiendo que solo iba a ver al castaño probarse conjunto tras conjunto para terminar recurriendo a uno que ni siquiera se había probado.

—Hoy es día de rojo— decidió al descartar la vigésimo segunda camisa que se había probado, dándose vuelta solo unos instantes para buscar la vigésimo tercera, la cual coloco frente a su cuerpo para verse al espejo. Sin embargo, congelado en su lugar, siguió con la mirada la pequeña mancha negra que se movía por el espejo.

Dejando caer la camisa de entre sus manos, busco cualquier objeto a su alcance que pudiera permitirle matar al pequeño insecto, quien ignorante seguía moviéndose por la superficie como si le permitiera. Y logra alcanzarlo, una lámpara que no le importo jalar, tirando algunos objetos en el proceso, pero sin mover más músculos de los necesarios. Con una gran bocanada de aire entrando por sus labios, estuvo dispuesto a cumplir su cometido hasta que un par de alas se hicieron visibles.

Segundos después la cucaracha hecho a volar para horror de Tony.

—¡Steeeeeeeeveeeee!— sin importarle nada más, gritando por su pareja que logro escucharle desde la sala, Tony hecho a correr fuera de la habitación. Olvidando por completo que solo vestía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sin querer observar al insecto que le seguía en su tan temido vuelo.

Minutos después los gritos se extendieron por toda la torre, incluyendo golpes, explosiones y caídas.


	5. V DANCING

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance Humor | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Estuve desaparecido, lo se, I'm so sorry. Fueron días complicados, especialmente porque estuve sin pc, por lo que no pude publicar nada, ni siquiera los Drabbles que ya tenia escritos, lo cual es desesperante. Sin embargo, y para festejar que estoy de vuelta, subiré hoy, con un lapso de una hora entremedio, todos los drabbles que correspondían a estos 5 días. Y el que correspondía al de hoy, domingo, lo subiré al final; como una versión especial.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** El primer baile es tan especial, único y encantador, con esa torpeza que solo hace florecer el amor que los llevo hasta donde están.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO** **V. DANCING**_

 _ **[—]**_

Hay momentos que marcan una vida, momentos que se quedan en la memoria grabados a fuego que difícilmente pueden ser olvidados. Esos momentos que te pueden sacar una sonrisa, que pueden arrebatarte lágrimas de sentimientos que creías enterrados. Hay momentos, en toda vida, que simplemente se vuelven únicos, inolvidables, imborrables, que están ahí tantas veces quieras recordarlos. Muchas veces uno de esos momentos son el instante mismo en que decides unir tu vida a la de alguien más, lejos de la fiesta y la ceremonia, es el significado lo que da un cambio radical a dos mundos que se creían separados. Una boda es un momento trascendental en la vida de quienes han elegido a la persona correcta, lleno de sonrisas y sentimientos que no se pueden dejar atrás.

Tony y Steve saben de eso, en el día de su boda, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas indiscretas, con risas y murmullos que solo ellos podían escuchar. Y en toda boda hay un momento culmine en que todo parece llegar a la cima deseada, en el primer baile con anillos en sus dedos corazón, con esa sensación de estar enamorados cual adolescentes. Ese instante donde solo parecían ser solo dos personas y no cientos, como la fiesta lo hacía ver.

Steve, en medio de la pista de baile, sintió los nervios crecer en su vientre con solo mirar a su ahora esposo. Porque era un momento importante, uno que no quería olvidar, uno que quería guardar, que fuera tan especial para él como para el castaño. Y no pudo evitar el temor a arruinarlo, sin estar tan instruido en el baile, temió que una torpeza de su parte pudiera echar a perder. Con solo unas clases antes de la boda, sentía insuficientes sus capacidades. Por primera vez el Capitán se sentía intimidado por una simple pieza de baile. Algo que Tony, a su lado, no pudo evitar ver adorable, sonriendo hacia el mayor cuando finalmente la música volvió a sonar por el gran salón.

—Solo recuerda; uno, dos, tres. ¿De acuerdo?— como un murmullo apenas perceptible por el rubio, Tony dejo una de sus manso sobre su hombro, tomándolo con la otra mano, colocándose en posición del vals.

Steve, con un poco más de confianza, paso su brazo por la cintura de su pareja para comenzar a moverse. Uno, dos, tres y una vuelta. Los primeros pasos fueron torpes, nerviosos, inexpertos. Más de una vez sus pies chocaron, con pisadas yendo y viniendo a medida que se movían. Risas, disculpas, consuelos eran lo que se susurraban a medida que seguían moviéndose por la pista de baile, ignorantes de quienes les observaban con atención. La música siguió, siguió mucho más de lo que alguien hubiera pensado, ambos demasiado sumergidos en esa conversación susurrante que iban teniendo. El mundo había desaparecido para ellos, las voces habían cesado y solo estaban ellos.

Risas, susurros eran lo que compartían. Promesas, recuerdos, bromas y declaraciones. Sus pasos se hicieron naturales, olvidando que seguían bailando, dejándose llevar por un ritmo en el cual ninguno tenía control, como aquel día en el parque. Una tarde de primavera que, tomados de la mano, habían decidido caminar por el parque. Tan tranquilos, sumergidos en una conversación sin sentido que culmino en la declaración del Capitán, en la propuesto que los había llevado hasta donde estaban ahora.

Tony se recostó en su pecho, dejándose guiar por el rubio, cerrando sus ojos con el deseo de grabar el sentimiento en su mente y cuerpo, eternamente, hasta donde la vida le alcanzara. Steve, abrazándolo con más fuerza, aspiro la embriagante fragancia que le llegaba desde los cabellos castaños de su esposo. Ambos, sin verse, sonrieron encantados.

—Te amo, Tony—

—Te amo, Steve—

Entre murmullos, declararon una vez más el amor que los llevo hasta ese lugar.


	6. VI YOU COULD BE

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Drama | Angst | Family

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Segundo Drabble del día.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Solo una discusión, un malentendido y un accidente basta para destruir todo lo creado. Para destruir lo que pudo ser.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO VI. YOU COULD BE**_

 _ **[—]**_

Doctores y enfermeros pasaban de un lado a otros, unos más tranquilos que otros, con papeles o materiales entre sus manos, o incluso simplemente charlando. Los llamados seguían haciendo por los altavoces del hospital, marcando a los doctores en donde se les solicitaban, en donde la emergencia era demasiado grande como para ser ignorada. Pacientes, algunos acompañados de enfermeros, pasaban frente a donde estaba sentado. Mujer en sillas de ruedas, con niños recién nacidos entre sus brazos, eran llevados por una enfermera a su habitación o un recorrido casual. Sonrisas, lágrimas, lamentos, disculpas o murmullos inteligibles le llegaban sin que pudiera ser capaz de comprenderlo.

—Steve— Natasha le llamo una vez más desde que llego, con una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar —. ¿Cómo está?— pregunto cuando el hombre la miro finalmente.

—No lo sé— la mujer pudo notar la preocupación y la culpa invadir sus facciones —. Tiene horas ahí dentro, aun no sé nada de él. Si no hubiera pasado nada lo hubieran dicho, ¿verdad? Lo hubieran hecho, ¿cierto?—

Natasha, apretando sus labios, no se vio capaz de dar una respuesta a esas preguntas. Sentándose a su lado, como un mudo apoyo, intento ser la muralla que impidiera que su amigo se derrumbara en sus propias emociones. Porque tenía razón, habían sido horas desde que Tony había ingresado, horas en las que Steve no se había movido de ese lugar, esperando que le dijeran algo de su pareja. Pero eso nunca paso. El tiempo seguía pasando y solo podía ver al rubio sumirse en su miseria, en la culpa y la preocupación que se expresaba en sus facciones sin posibilidad de ocultarlo.

—Es mi culpa— lo escucho al fin, luego de minutos en silencio —. Todo esto es mi culpa— repitió, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, reprimiendo el deseo de llorar en su lugar.

—Steve— con un murmullo intento tranquilizarlo pero no se lo permitió, mirándolo de perfil, las lágrimas se ahogaron, sin derramarse.

—Discutimos— admitió, tragando con dificultad —. Fue una tontería. Quise dejarlo, pero Tony es tan terco. Empezamos a gritar, nos acusamos de tantas cosas— un amago de sonrisa, vacía y dolida, se hizo paso entre sus labios —. Lo deje solo. Estaba cansado y no quería seguir con eso, solo. Solo me fui. Lo deje solo— suspiro, limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas —. Era demasiado tarde, Tony me había estado llamando y no conteste. Luego. Luego solo llego Bucky, estaba alterado y no lograba entenderle nada— su voz tembló, cubriendo su rostro al sentirse vulnerable —. Es mi culpa—

Natasha, desde su lugar, intento servir de apoyo para su amigo, intentar que no se derrumbara en su lugar. Por sus labios no salieron palabras, permitiéndole desahogarse, dejando que liberara el dolor que parecía consumirlo. Tony aun no había salido de la operación, según la enfermera que había consultado, las heridas habían sido demasiado graves como para darle demasiadas esperanzas. Sobrevivirá, al menos eso quería creer, pero no tendría una fácil recuperación. Con fracturas, contusiones y traumas, Tony había resultado la víctima más dañada en aquel múltiple accidente automovilístico. Tal vez, y con suerte, no quedaran graves secuelas que dificultaran su vida de ahí en adelante.

Lo único que no se podría recuperar era el bebé que Tony había estado esperando.


	7. VII ESCUDO

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Humor | Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Segundo Drabble del día.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Le gustaban esos colores, tan vivaces y brillantes, que pocas veces podía apartar los ojos de ellos.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO VII. ESCUDO**_

 _ **[—]**_

Peter es apenas un bebé, uno de ya 8 meses, demasiado despierto para su edad. Y aunque no comprende muchas cosas, muchos lo han comparado con su _pop_ , quien orgulloso parece mostrar su parecido. Y no es que Peter pudiera entender lo orgulloso que Tony se mostraba al demostrar que su pequeño niño estaba enfilado a ser tan o más inteligente que él. Pero eso no evitara que riera encantado cada vez que lo abrazaba, que lo tomara en sus brazos o jugara con él con sus cubos de colores, los que apilaban para luego botarlos. Le gustaban esos colores, tan vivaces y brillantes, que pocas veces podía apartar los ojos de ellos. O los labios, porque muchas veces esos bloques terminaban en su boca cuando el momento de jugar terminaba, o cuando Tony decidía que debía cambiarlo o incluso alimentarlo. Le gustaba la comida que su pop le hacía,

Sin embargo para la comida Tony solía sacarle sus bloques, dejándolos sobre la mesa con la promesa de devolvérselo al terminar. Y a pesar de que al terminar estaba cubierto de la comida que solía darle, eso no evitaba que tuviera a su alcance su cubo de colores. Color tan brillantes que le encantaban. Y recordaba el escudo de su papá, el que Steve solía dejar a un lado de la puerta cuando llegaba de misión, guardándolo después de que terminara de darse un baño. Mismo escudo que vio en su lugar, cuando Tony lo sentó en la sala para que jugara, delatando que Steve había llegado de su misión.

—Iré a ver a papá, Pete, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate aquí— y lo vio alejarse por la puerta.

Con su cubo en manos, Peter se quedó mirando el brillante escudo recargado a un lado de la puerta, como si le llamara, incitándolo a acercarse. Por primera vez dejo su cubo de lado, intentando pararse como su pop insistía en que lo hiciera, cayendo sentado al no poder mantener el equilibrio. Quiso llorar, mirando a su alrededor por alguien, pero no encontró a nadie. Sorbió, esta vez poniéndose en cuatro para poder llegar hasta el escudo. Al cual llego luego de mucho esfuerzo y casi caídas, riendo encantado cuando sus manos estuvieron sobre la brillante superficie, queriendo tomar entre sus manos el gran y pesado escudo, que hizo un sonoro sonido cuando cayó contra el suelo. El color de su interior era aún más brillante y a Peter le gusto.

Minutos después es que Tony entra nuevamente a la sala, buscando a su bebé con el temor de haberlo dejado demasiado tiempo solo. Sin embargo la imagen que le recibió era de todo menos preocupante. De alguna forma, ingeniosa seguramente, Peter se habían encargado de usar el escudo del Capitán como transporte, meciendo su cuerpo para lograr moverlo de un lado a otro, trabajo fácil por el tan encerado y pulido piso. Tony solo rio, sentándose en uno de los sillones para observar a su pequeño niño moviéndose de un lado al otro en el escudo, aprovechando para tomar fotos, así como cuidando que no se hiciera daño.

Casi una hora después Steve entro en la sala preocupado de no ver su escudo en donde lo había dejado.

—Tony, ¿has visto mi— pero no termino, mirando la escena dela sala con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Tony, tal vez casado del trabajo, se había quedado dormido en el sillón con el celular en manos. Cerca de este, aun en el suelo, Peter parecía haber decidido que su escudo era una cuna perfecta para tomar su siesta de la tarde.

Con un suspiro, Steve no tuvo el corazón de sacarle a su pequeño el escudo.


	8. VIII IT'S NOT HIM (Part 1)

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Drama | Angst | Family | Friendship

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** El cuarto drabble de hoy, este es la primera parte de dos. En cuanto a los drabbles en general, como una cosa a tomar en cuenta, **cada historia es por separado**. Es decir, pocas veces tiene que ver entre si, avisare si es así.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Perder a Tony fue un golpe mucho más duro que perder una batalla, mucho más doloroso que la muerte de su amigo, mucho más devastador que despertar en un nuevo mundo. Fue duro, lo era, y solo podía desear que fuera una pesadilla.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO** **VIII. IT'S NOT HIM (Part #1)**_

 _ **[—]**_

Amar es lo mejor que puede pasarte en la vida. Tener la oportunidad de amar, y ser amado, es lo más cercano al paraíso terrestre. Y Steve lo sabía, tuvo la dicha de experimentarlo, tuvo el placer de sentir lo que era el amor, el maravilloso sentimiento que dejaba de lado cualquier necesidad material. Pudo experimentarlo con Tony, pudo conocer esa agradable sensación de calor invadir su pecho como una tormenta incansable. Recordaba la calidez de una sonrisa, la calma de un abrazo, incluso la calma luego de una discusión. Eran sonrisas tontas, bromas sin sentido, murmullos que solo ellos podrían escuchar o comprender. Es cuando alcanzas la dicha completa con solo estar sentados en un sillón viendo la película más ridícula de la historia, pero era ese el secreto, permanecer juntos, sentirse al lado, compartir el calor que los llenaba de forma única. Con sonrisas discretas, con sus manos unidas, con caricias inconscientes. El amor era todo lo que se busca y lo que no.

Y era algo que, así como puede generar alegría, también puede destruir tu mundo en solo un instante. Porque perderlo puede arrebatar a tu existencia un motivo de ser, dejándote en la nada, permitiendo que la vertiginosa marea te llevara hasta caminos desolados. Y Steve sabia de perdidas, conocía el amargo sabor que dejaba una perdida a su paso, el dolor que una muerte provocaba en los allegados. Porque había perdido amigos, había perdido compañeros, aliados, había perdido una vida en la que creyó conocer el amor. Había perdido demasiado que, incluso, creyó que no había nada que pudiera devastar su mundo una vez más. Se equivocó.

Perder a Tony fue un golpe mucho más duro que perder una batalla, mucho más doloroso que la muerte de su amigo, mucho más devastador que despertar en un nuevo mundo. Fue duro, lo era, y solo podía desear que fuera una pesadilla. Una de esas que en medio de la noche le hacía despertar sobresaltado, una de esas en las que Tony le consolaba, en la que murmuraba sobre su oído hasta que lograba recuperar su aliento, una de esas en las que podía aferrarse a su pareja en busca del calor que su cuerpo parecía haber perdido. Pero no era una pesadilla, no era un mal sueño del que pudiera despertar. Porque Tony no estaría para decirle que todo estaba bien, porque Tony no despertaría del eterno sueño en el que estaba, tendido sobre la camilla como si solo descansara, Steve estrecho en sus manos la de su pareja. El calor que una vez busco había desaparecido, con su piel suave, tan fría como la porcelana.

—Steve, deberías. Deberías conocerlo al menos— el murmullo de Natasha le llego lejano, entre la bruma de sus pensamientos, con una sensación sofocante en su pecho. Parada a su lado, en la sala de espera, lo observaba con la pena y el dolor de una perdida. Negó, sin querer moverse de su lugar —. Es tu hijo—

Y aun así no sintió el deseo de conocerlo. Conocer al niño que le arrebato a Tony la energía, las fuerzas y la vida con su nacimiento. Conocer a la criatura que reemplazaría, o pretendería reemplazar el lugar de Tony en el mundo. El bebé que le arrebato el calor de su esposo. No, no quería conocerlo. No quería conocer al culpable de que su mundo se derrumbara, de que toda su realidad se cayera en pedazos, deslizándose entre sus dedos como gotas de agua. No quería verlo y ver en él a Tony, no quería reconocer sus rasgos, no quería ver reflejado en el niño a la persona por la que hubiera dado todo, la persona que significaba su toda. La persona que se había ido llevándose consigo una mitad de sí mismo.

—No, no— trago con dificultad, tragándose el nudo en su garganta —. No quiero verlo— admitió al fin, parándose del lugar en el que espero durante horas. Su expresión, con esfuerzo, había logrado ocultar su dolor.

—Él no tiene la culpa de nada—

—No he dicho eso—

—Lo sientes— le recrimino, con una expresión severa que Steve no lamento o temió.

—No quiero conocerlo, Natasha. Ni ahora, ni nunca— sentencio, solo dando una única mirada hacia el pasillo que, seguramente, lo llevaría al ala de maternidad —. No puedo. No puedo ver que él vive, mientras Tony solo— sus manos se apretaron —. Me niego a seguir perdiendo a más personas—

Y, durante años siguientes, Steve se negó a ver a su hijo. Esquivándolo cuando algún miembro del equipo lo presionaba a hacerse cargo, sumergiéndose en su trabajo como Vengador mucho más de lo que antes lo hubiera hecho. Al final, era más el Capitán América que Steve Rogers en el día, aferrándose a eso que le hacía olvidar el dolor que le carcomía por dentro, que le sofocaba, que el asfixiaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Aferrándose a ese sentimiento de patriotismo que le hacía levantarse cada mañana solo para cumplir su objetivo, perdiendo de vista su propia seguridad, olvidándose de ese deseo de volver a casa sano y salvo. Porque, a diferencia de antes, ya no tenía a nadie esperando su regreso en las noches, nadie ya lo esperaba despierto para cuando llegaba de una misión. Tony nunca había abandonado sus pensamientos.

Pero Steve sabía que Peter estaba bien, que nada le había faltado, que no había sido descuidado. El equipo se había hecho cargo de él como Steve no tuvo el valor. Siendo Natasha la primera en cuidarlo, la mujer se había asegurado que Peter creciera con la férrea idea de que Tony y Steve lo amaban, que lo habían deseado, que lo habían esperado. Y si Steve no estaba a su lado era porque su trabajo era muy complicado. Y si Tony no estaba a su lado era porque lo cuidaba desde una distancia mayor como para ser medida. Peter había logrado comprender eso, había logrado entenderlo, pero eso no había significado que no le doliera el sentirse evitado por el hombre que le había dado la vida.

Peter solía observar a Steve desde lejos, con casi dos años, sentía la curiosidad de conocer al hombre que llamaba _papá_ y nunca había conocido. Pero Steve casi nunca estaba, y si lo estaba, eran solo pocos minutos.

Pero fue el día en que Peter cumplió dos años que Steve recibió un paquete.


	9. IX IT'S NOT HIM (Part 2)

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Drama | Angst | Family | Friendship

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** El ultimo de los que debía. Por la noche subiré el que sigue.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Todo ese tiempo con esa impotencia contenida de no haber podido hacer nada por Tony, todo ese tiempo culpándose y negándose a afrontar la realidad, todo ese tiempo consumiéndose en su dolor. Y había ignorado lo único que había podido conservar de Tony.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO** **IX. IT'S NOT HIM (Part #2)**_

 _ **[—]**_

Tardo en abrir el paquete, en tomar la memoria y depositarla en la base que le permitiría a JARVIS reproducirla correctamente. Había tardado, dando vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado, el remitente del paquete había calado profundo en él, revolviendo viejas heridas que no querían sanar. Tony le había enviado un paquete, uno que hacía mucho tiempo fue enviado y debía ser entregado en el momento indicado, ese momento, ese día, en ese instante. Y Steve estaba devastado, sin querer y queriendo ver el video. Pero sabía que Tony estaría en él, que podría verle una vez más, que podría detallar su rostro aun en pantalla. Y la sola idea lograba clavar en su pecho una daga, llevándolo a esa agónica sensación de asfixia que creyó superar. JARVIS finalmente anuncio la reproducción del video, con Steve sentado al borde de su cama.

 _» Sonidos se escucharon, cosas moverse y caerse, con la voz de JARVIS de trasfondo advirtiendo que estaba grabando. Pasos se escucharon, dese detrás de la cámara, que apuntaba directamente al sofá que estaba en el taller de Tony. Al fondo, como escenario, estaba el taller en general, con proyectos a medio terminar, con una armadura colgando para una posible reparación, con máquinas y piezas desperdigadas por las mesas. Tony finalmente hizo aparición en la cámara, desde uno de los lados, moviéndose con rapidez hasta dejarse caer sobre el sillón en un suspiro. Al parecer había estado arreglando unas cosas antes de sentarse. Tenía manchas de grasa y aceite por su ropa, con esa polera de tirantes con la que solía trabajar, dejando en evidencia que no había un notorio embarazo en ese momento._

 _—¿Está grabando, JARVIS?— pregunto el castaño, mirando hacia un costado, acomodándose en el sillón._

 _—Desde hace dos minutos, Mr—_

 _—Bien— carraspeo, finalmente mirando a la cama con una expresión difícil de descifrar —. Ah. Hola Steve— intento sonreír, con gestos nerviosos de sus manos —. Si estás viendo esto quiere decir que, uhm, no estoy ahí. Y antes que nada, lo lamento. No pensé que las cosas tomarían este camino pero, estoy seguro, que no me habré arrepentido para cuando el momento llegue. No sería capaz— bajando la mirada, su expresión vacilo entre la tristeza y la seguridad, soltando un suspiro para controlar el temblor que quería aparecer —. En este momento estas de misión, se supone que llegas mañana pero tú y yo sabemos que llegaras en la madrugada. Siempre lo haces. Cuando llegues te daré la noticia de que seres padres— esa vez sonrió con mayor ánimo, con sus manos viajando hasta su vientre de forma inconsciente —. Bruce me acaba de confirmar que tengo 8 semanas— trago, con su voz temblando antes de seguir —. Pero también habrá algo que no te diré, y lo siento. Es posible que muera, durante el parto es posible que muera. Al parecer el bebé es demasiado fuerte, tus genes, ya sabes— e intento bromear, con su labio inferior temblando. Le tomo un minuto lograr calmarse —. Debería ser una decisión de los dos, lo sé. No debería dejarte fuera. Pero necesito hacer esto. Bruce. Bruce me dijo que era el bebé o yo, difícilmente podríamos ser los dos. Quiero. Necesito que sea el bebé. Y lo siento, por dejarte fuera de esto— un amague de sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, con sus ojos vidriosos al contener las lágrimas —. Sé que nos imaginabas a los dos retirados, en alguna casa lejana, solo los dos. Incluso me atrevo a decir que nos has imaginado en el porche de la casa mirando el atardecer— rio, con una de sus manos limpiando las traicioneras lágrimas que corrieron por su mejilla —. También lo esperaba. Realmente que sí. Pero quiero que este bebé nazca —y su voz, milagrosamente, no tembló al decirlo —. Quiero darte una familia, Steve, aun cuando yo no pueda estar con ustedes—_

 _Tony cubrió su rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas, soltando un suspiro tembloroso para poner en orden sus ideas. Su cuerpo parecía temblar, apretando sus labios para contener las lágrimas._

 _—Lamento no poder estar— agrego en un murmullo que apenas logro ser captado por el micrófono —. Pero sé que estarán bien, sé que lo harás bien. Steve, sé que serás un gran padre. Y me hubiera encantado poder estar contigo para verlo, porque era lo que más quería pero— un sollozo que no pudo contener, negando al cubrir sus ojos con su mano —. Espero. Espero que no te duela tanto ver este video, que no te molestes por no habértelo dicho— agrego, con un hilo de voz —. Y lamento tanto haberte dejado, pero si las cosas salen como deben, entonces no quedaras solo. Y eso es lo más importante. No quiero que estés solo. Te amo. Los amo, a los dos. Son. Son lo más valioso que tengo y tendré— con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Tony termino por sonreír. «_

La voz de JARVIS resonó en la habitación, avisando que el video había concluido, pero Steve no logro comprenderle. Consumido en las lágrimas, el Capitán se sintió vulnerable por una vez en mucho tiempo, inclinado sobre sí mismo dejo correr el dolor que había guardado para si durante tanto tiempo. Ver a Tony había sido duro, poder ver su rostro, ver sus lágrimas, ver su determinación y comprender la decisión que había tomado. Gimió en dolor, cubriendo su rostro con su mano, con su respiración temblorosa, intento poner en orden sus ideas. Todo ese tiempo con esa impotencia contenida de no haber podido hacer nada por Tony, todo ese tiempo culpándose y negándose a afrontar la realidad, todo ese tiempo consumiéndose en su dolor. Y había ignorado lo único que había podido conservar de Tony, había alejado a la única criatura que aun podía entregarle un poco del calor que Tony le entrego cuando estuvo a su lado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando salió de la habitación, cuando se movió por la torre, cuando llego hasta la sala para poder ver la escena de ese lugar. Peter, como todas las tardes, jugaba con Natasha y Bruce, entre risas y juegos, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Peter, que lo vio desde su lugar en la sala, a él parado en la puerta con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Peter, quien parecía una pequeña copia de su rostro. Y sintió que era la primera vez que lo observaba, porque tal vez era así, pudiendo notar el cabello castaño tan rebelde como el de Tony, sus facciones que parecían una mezcla de ambos, sus ojos que eran tan azules como los suyos.

Y se derrumbó, cuando el niño le regalo una sonrisa, dejándose caer en sus rodillas frente a él. Las lágrimas volvieron, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo del niño, murmurando disculpas incontenibles por tanto tiempo. Lo abrazo, como quiso hacer y se negó, como deseo y no se atrevió.

—Lo siento, Peter, lo siento— murmuro una vez más, apretando al niño contra su pecho.

Peter solo le sonrió mientras murmurando, a medias, palabras de consuelo como si quisiera apartar una pesadilla de su memoria.


	10. X NIGHTMARES

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : RRomance | Drama | Angst | Friendship

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Tenia esto algo abandonado, pero mi imaginación no es tan considerada conmigo. Y la universidad tampoco. En fin, intentare retomarlo, iniciando con este Drabble que tenia por otro lado pero no aquí. Espero os guste.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Tony solía sufrir de pesadillas. Desde que tenía memoria estas siempre han estado presentes, atormentándolo, agobiándolo, dejándolo noches enteras sin poder dormir.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO** **X. NIGHTMARES**_

 _ **[—]**_

Tony solía sufrir de pesadillas. Desde que tenía memoria estas siempre han estado presentes, atormentándolo, agobiándolo, dejándolo noches enteras sin poder dormir. Cuando niño estas se presentaban súbitamente, despertándolo a mitad de la noche en una habitación demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, con una oscuridad abrumadora que lo estremecía hasta encogerse en sí mismo. Sus pesadillas eran la soledad, el olvido al que sus propios padres lo habían sumido aun entregándole todo lo que pedía. Y eran noches enteras en las que, envolviéndose en las mantas del Capitán América, contenía las lágrimas del miedo deseando que las horas pasaran más rápido. Pero las noches eran eternas, las horas eran crueles y la mañana no parecía llegar para su alivio. Y no era hasta que el primer sollozo se le escapaba que, como respuesta, las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por su rostro en un grito de auxilio. Porque las imágenes volvían, lo atormentaban. La oscuridad lo tragaba sin que pudiera hacer nada. No era hasta las primeras horas de la mañana que lograba dormitar, con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro que Jarvis (el mayordomo) se encargaba de limpiar cuando llegaba a despertarlo. Como una nana, un alivio entregado a su espíritu y corazón, Jarvis solía borrar las tortuosas horas que suprimía en el fondo de su mente. Era su calma, el remedio al terror que noche tras noche lo agobiaba permitiéndole dormir.

Pero Jarvis no fue eterno. Cuando tuvo 10 años sus padres le dieron la noticia de su muerte, así como su traslado a un internado debido a la falta de alguien que pudiera cuidarlo.

Las pesadillas volvieron, cada vez peor, cada vez más fuertes, dejándolo en vela noches enteras. Solía aferrarse a las mantas del Capitán, con una ilusión infantil de que este llegara y pudiera alejar las pesadillas. Cuando cumplió los 12, luego de haber sufrido constantes bromas de los niños mimados y engreídos de aquel internado, abandono cualquier ilusión infantil que le quedara. Asumió, tal vez por resignación, que las pesadillas solo eran parte de su vida, de su día a día, y que solo debía aprender a convivir con ellas. Aprendió a cerrarse en sí mismo, protegerse, cubrirse para evitar los daños, para evitar verse afectado, para evitar aumentar la lista de motivos para pesadillas. Cuando niño solía soñar con la soledad, con la oscuridad tragándolo sin poder evitarlo, luego solo fue Jarvis. Un Jarvis que se alejaba sin atender a su llamado, sin dar la vuelta. _Olvidándolo_.

Luego comprendió, a fuerza, que mientras menos se aferraba menos daño recibía. No había sentimientos profundos, no había apegos, no había cariño de por medio. Una sonrisa era fácil de formar, una actitud indiferente fácil de llevar, el sarcasmo fácil de soltar y la distancia fácil de mantener. En especial cuando nadie estaba interesado en conocer algo más que no fuera el interior de su billetera. Tal vez por esa misma razón, cuando a los 17 años sus padres murieron, no hubo lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. No hubo dolor, no hubo agonía, no hubo arrepentimientos. Su expresión no vario cuando el director de la MIT, luego de la ceremonia de graduación, lo había apartado para decirle el accidente de sus padres. Padres que había vista el día anterior, cuando solo había pasado en un intento de visita que no termino en más que unos pobres saludos.

Solo agradeció las palabras de condolencia, apartándose para irse a preparar para la ceremonia de entierro. Una en la que solo observo desde la distancia, con un sobrio traje negro y varios tragos de alcohol encima. Como ya iba siendo su estado natural. Recordaba bien haberse presentado solo esperando que lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, que algo en su vida realmente cambiara. Solo hubo indiferencia y documentos que firmar para heredar en su mayoría de edad.

Las pesadillas nunca desaparecieron, siempre presentes, atormentándolo aun luego de abandonar cada propiedad que sus padres hubieron habitado. Con el tiempo se hizo de una costumbre, de una línea de actitudes que ya todos empezaba a predecir. Fiestas, alcohol, a veces drogas, mujeres u hombres compartiendo su cama en sesiones de sexo sin compromisos, gastos desmedidos y trozos de metal que se volvían interminables proyectos en su taller. Si antes solo se acercaban por su apellido, ahora se acercaban por lo que podía ofrecer cuando unos tragos de alcohol entraban en su sistema. Pero todo eso solo era una salida, hacer útiles las horas de la noche, huir de las pesadillas que, una vez en soledad, volvían a atormentarlo. Casi ni dormía, aun con el cansancio de su cuerpo luego de los descontroles nocturnos, aun tenia las energías para moverse a su taller y continuar trabajando.

Todo con tal de obtener el suficiente cansancio como para, cuando cayera dormido, no hubieran pesadillas. Ni sueños.

Esa rutina sirvió durante mucho tiempo, demasiado. Luego de Afganistán, los Vengadores, las peleas, las invasiones, los ataques. Las pesadillas fueron más continuas, más grandes. Aun en medio de todo su cansancio, cuando creía poder dormir esas horas sin sueños, las pesadillas tomaban fuerza para dejarlo sin dormir nuevamente. Cuando inicio su relación con Pepper creyó, ingenuamente, que podría dormir. Tal vez ella era su respuesta, la parte que le faltaba, su remedio. _No lo era_. Aunque intento fingir que era así, la mentira no pudo durar demasiado. La distancia entre ambos se hacía cada vez más grande, más profunda. Cuando se metió de lleno en los Vengadores, encontrando una nueva salida, esa distancia se hizo aún más profunda. Una grieta que ya no había forma de salvar. Fue cuando simplemente todo se quebró, cuando esa relación llego a su límite y solo continuaron con esa vieja relación profesional. Ni siquiera la amistad había podido quedar entre ellos.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no tenía horas de sueño continuas, no existían esas escasas horas en las que podía reponer las energías que se encargaba de agotar hasta el límite. Eran días y noches en vela. Entre misiones, trabajos, proyectos, eventos y salidas. No había sueño, no había pesadillas, pero su cuerpo se deterioraba. Lentamente perdía salud a pesar de sus intentos. Pero aun sabiendo que jugaba en la cuerda floja, no se detuvo, ¿para qué? La idea de una pesadilla lo aterraba, llegando a veces observar su propia cama como una condena que quería evitar. Cuando dormía, si es que lo hacía, sobresaltos continuos impedían que conciliara el sueño de forma corrida. Al final, resignado, volvía a su taller para continuar trabajando.

Tal vez por haber estado tan acostumbrado a esa rutina no tuvo una buena reacción cuando Steve, finalmente decidiendo intervenir, lograba sacarlo del taller con el propósito de que no se matara por tan insalubre rutina. No fue fácil. Tony nunca se dejaba hacer tan fácil, siempre renegando, quejándose, maldiciendo y molestando al rubio. Steve tampoco era fácil, era orgulloso y estaba más que dispuesto a evitar que Tony se matara por propia mano. En algunas ocasiones todo terminaba cuando Tony soltaba un hiriente comentario hacia Steve, quien se alejaba. Pero no era por demasiado tiempo, aun cuando Tony decía odiarlo, siempre regresaba y volvía a intentarlo. Sin que alguno comprendiera el quiebre, esa rutina fue transformándose lentamente. Las peleas se volvieron en conversaciones que duraban toda la noche, los gritos terminaron en silencios que compartían sin signos de incomodidad. Incluso las miradas de molestia se volvieron sonrisas y risas cómplice.

En una ocasión Tony quedo dormido en el sillón, cuando Steve leía uno de sus nuevos libros en voz alta, sumergido en la lectura como Tony en el relato. Tony se sintió arrullado por el tono suave del rubio, por el calor corporal que sintió al quedar recargado sobre su hombro, por la calma que por primera vez le invadió luego de mucho tiempo. No supo que soñó, nunca lo recordó, solo supo que no hubieron pesadillas. No hubo dolor, no hubo soledad, no hubo llantos, no hubo miedo. Fue un sueño pacifico, relajante, uno que llego a durar casi un día completo, despertando el día después casi hasta la noche, dándose cuenta muy torpemente el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo. Y aun con la sorpresa, lo único que recordó fue la voz de Steve relatando un fantasioso viaje al centro de la tierra. El recuerdo, inevitablemente, le hizo reír.

Y con eso se formó una nueva rutina, una de la que ni Steve ni Tony deseaban abandonar. Steve solía buscar a Tony cuando creía que había suficiente tiempo de trabajo en el día, solían comer algo, conversar, mirar alguna película, tal vez leer juntos. En varias ocasiones Steve se entretenía dibujando, y Tony no podía evitar observarlo fijamente, detallando las expresiones del rubio. Steve solía dibujarlo en el papel, como si cada expresión o recuerdo del castaño se fuera a desvanecer de su memoria. Tony solía dibujarlo en su mente, grababa cada detalle en su memoria, guardaba cada pequeño detalle que descubría cada vez que le observaba. Tony solía quedar dormido en el hombro de Steve, algunas veces sobre su regazo cuando se estiraba en el sillón. Y Steve solía dibujarlo cuando eso pasaba, queriendo grabar de alguna forma esa expresión relajada y pacifica que no era tan normal en el hombre de hierro.

Steve sabía, que Tony sabía, que era él quien, pasado cierto tiempo, lo tomaba entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su habitación. Solía recostarlo y arroparlo como si se tratara de un niño, y aunque en un inicio solía irse apenas lo recostaba, en el último tiempo solo le observaba dormir mientras sus dedos recorrían las facciones que podría dibujar de memoria.

—Steve— solo fue un murmullo, un suspiro que abandono los labios de Tony entre sueños —, te amo—

Steve sonrió, con el aliento atorándose en su garganta, apretando sus manos para retener sus propias acciones: —También te amo, Tony— declaro aunque supo que el genio nunca llego a escucharlo en medio de sus sueños.

Esa fue la única vez que, consciente o inconscientemente, habían declarado sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que no se atrevieron a declaran públicamente, ni siquiera a ellos mismos. Tony nunca lo comprendió, nunca quiso comprenderlo, solo disfrutando la cercanía del rubio sin atreverse a más. El miedo siempre le pudo, el terror a la soledad, a perder al rubio si este llegaba a saber de lo que sentía, de lo que le provocaba. Nunca se perdonaría si se alejaba solo por ir más allá de lo que el rubio quería. Nunca soportaría su lejanía, ahora que podía disfrutar su cercanía, que podía disfrutar la calma que una sola mirada podía entregarle. Steve tampoco se atrevió a declararse, sin saber realmente qué era lo que esperaba, nunca pudo pronunciar las simples palabras que, tal vez, cambiarían todo. Porque tenía miedo. Miedo a que no funcionara y todo se derrumbara.

Aunque las cosas se derrumbaron aun sin que hayan pronunciado esas palabras. Ultron solo fue la primera piedra, la primera grieta entre ellos, una que apenas lograron superar. Pero las cosas iban a peor, las cosas no parecían mejorar, y sus pasos cada vez los alejaban más. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia llegaron. Tony los acepto en primer lugar porque creyó, ingenuamente, que Steve estaría en favor al creerlo correcto. Steve los negó porque creyó que Tony iría contra un control tan rígido. Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el lado del puente equivocado, era demasiado tarde para poder retractarse. Con orgullo y convicción siguieron el camino que habían elegido, se aferraron a sus decisiones hasta el final.

Y la grieta entre ellos solo creció.

Cuando las cosas parecieron mejorar, cuando se vieron una vez más, cuando parecía estar del mismo lado del puente, todo se desmorono. Tony solo sintió su corazón quebrarse cuando, sintiéndolo el final, Steve levantaba el escudo para golpearle. Temió el significado, temió lo que eso le provocaba, y una parte de su mente grito ante el dolor que lo rompió por completo.

Lo comprendió una vez más, con la respiración errática y las lágrimas conteniéndose en sus ojos. Se había expuesto, se había encariñado, había entregado su corazón para recuperarlo hecho pedazos. No supo si era el sentimiento de traición, si era la soledad o si era la mentira lo que lo dejo sin palabras, destruido, hecho pedazos sobre el suelo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía perdido, sin saber de dónde agarrarse para recomponerse, débil, vulnerable, insignificante. Comprendió que el amor era un arma de doble filo, una que no supo medir, que no pudo manejar.

Cuando la carta de Steve llego, cuando reconoció su caligrafía sobre el papel, una parte de si pareció cobrar vida. Mientras otra se oprimía en dolor. De alguna forma le perdono, aun lo amaba a pesar de no haberlo podido declarar, aun apreciaba al rubio, aun lo consideraba esa parte que le faltaba. Pero de alguna forma ya no podía tenerlo cerca, ya no se atrevía a verlo, a escucharlo. Una parte de si se negaba a exponerse una vez más. Steve era la parte que le completaba, pero que también lo destruía. Era la enfermedad y la cura. Su salvación y su condena. Se convenció, a fuerza, de que no era bueno, que no debía caer, que simplemente _no lo merecía._

Por esa misma razón, con sus pesadillas acechándolo, _nunca lo llamo._


	11. XI BROKEN

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Drama | Angst | Friendship | Post Civil War

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Pues, el último de los drabbles corta venas, en serio, el próximo será mejor. Y el próximo, del próximo, será un Chrobert.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Han pasado dos años desde la guerra civil, y los superheroes del mundo son reunidos una vez más. Steve toma esto como una oportunidad de volver a ver a Tony, pero este ya no es el mismo. Y el motivo termina derrumbando a Steve.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO XI. BROKEN**_

 _ **[—]**_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la guerra termino, desde que los Vengadores se separaron, desde que todo el grupo se quebró aun cuando se hicieron intentos porque esto no pasara. Fue difícil, nadie tuvo el poder para evitar que todo se desmoronara ante ellos, con una amistad tambaleante que finalmente dijo basta. Nadie estaba orgulloso de sus acciones, de sus palabras, de sus golpes, pero tampoco estaban arrepentidos. No podían estar arrepentidos, porque eran peleadores, héroes que, parados firmemente, no tenía alternativa más que seguir adelante. No había modo de echarse atrás, no estaba permitido, no había tal alternativa; Steve intentaba convencerse de eso, todos los días, todas las noches, cada maldita hora en que la debían movilizarse para evitar ser capturados. En cada pelea que se enfrentaban al enemigo del momento, apenas teniendo la oportunidad de intercambiar miradas con los vengadores que quedaron del lado correcto de la ley. Y tal vez solo por eso, por aun poder verlos desde la distancia, es que no se había derrumbado completamente.

Solía visitar el lugar donde Bucky se mantenía congelado, siempre esperando que la respuesta llegara, que la alternativa para ayudarlo fuera puesta en sus manos. Creía, tontamente, que las cosas podrían solucionarse con eso. Que, tal vez, cuando este pudiera tener control completo sobre su mente las cosas se arreglarían por su cuenta. Que los vengadores podrían volver a reunirse, mantener la unión que habían perdido, poder ver a los viejos amigos que durante tardes y días completos han estado para ayudar. Tal vez, así, pudiera verlo a él. Al menos una vez, solo una vez más, sin trajes de por medio, sin un villano intentando derrotarlos, sin dificultades para poder intercambiar algo más que fríos y vacíos saludos.

Pero se engañaba, día con día seguía engañándose, pensando que Tony aun aceptaría verlo, de alguna forma, por algún medio.

Todas las noches, sin poder conciliar el sueño, observaba el celular entre sus manos, esperando una llamada que nunca llegaba. Habían pasado dos años, 730 días desde que le había envido a Tony el celular, y nunca le llamo, nunca recibió una llamada, ni siquiera un mensaje. De alguna forma no lo culpaba, ni siquiera podría reclamarle, aun cuando noche tras noche su dedo rosara el botón de llamada, antes de arrepentirse entre lágrimas ya cansadas de recorrer sus mejillas. Pero las cosas tienen su propio camino, las circunstancias son caprichosas y nadie puede nunca estar preparado para lo que vendrá.

Todo superhéroe fue reclutado, sin importar pasado o antecedentes, para una emergencia mundial que requería algo mucho más profundo que simples riñas por papeleos o ideales. Los que se ocultaron se presentaron bajo la promesa de protección y una salida limpia para cuando todo terminara, los que obedecían se preparaban para cumplir las órdenes de un nuevo trabajo que se le era encomendado. Y Steve, aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los Acuerdos de Sokovia, si estaba de acuerdo con la protección de las personas, del mundo, de la sociedad que conocían. Y, ¿por qué no?, también fue impulsado por el deseo de verlo una vez más, con la certeza de que estaría ahí para cumplir con su trabajo.

Varios se reencontraron, con la tranquilidad que un espacio neutral les regalaba, pudiendo intercambiar palabras que demostraban que los sentimientos no se habían perdido, que el cariño y la camarería no se había desvanecido. Steve estuvo satisfecho con ver a sus compañeros, y viejos compañeros, incluso sus nuevos compañeros; una atmosfera que resultaba tan familiar como nueva, que le permitía relajarse aun en momentos de crisis. Y sus ojos no habían perdido tiempo en buscarle, deseando poder ver su rostro aun después de mucho tiempo, ubicando los colores brillantes de una armadura que nunca se permitiría olvidar.

—Tony— el nombre salió como un jadeo, un suspiro de alivio, una nota de anhelo que no supo ocultar.

La armadura detuvo su paso a mitad de camino, girando apenas lo suficiente para ubicar la posición del rubio hacia su espalda. Steve sintió sudar frio cuando no tuvo oportunidad de ver al castaño, cuando solo fue la máscara de Iron Man la que le observo, la que le analizo sin expresión, con una frialdad que le carcomía por dentro, oprimiendo su pecho en una lejanía que lo mataba.

—Lo siento, quería- Quería poder hablar contigo— admitió, con un encogimiento de hombros que no pudo evitar, sintiendo el tenso ambiente ante la falta de respuestas del otro lado.

Tony nunca le respondió, como si solo esperara que dijera lo que tenía que decir para que pudiera continuar su camino. Y Steve se sintió mareado, con su estómago contrayéndose en los nervios, carraspeando en un intento de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y que impedía que palabras salieran por sus labios.

—Yo— ¿él qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle realmente? Si solo se había acercado con el deseo de ver su rostro y escuchar su voz. Pero ni eso le permitía.

—¿Usted qué, Capitán Rogers?—

Steve sintió el mundo abrirse a sus pies listo para tragarlo, hundirlo en la oscuridad de la que había escapado esos años. Negó, sin saber que responder a las palabras, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a ese tono carente de emoción. Vacío, indiferente, frio, lejano. Sintió que no conocía al hombre que estaba dentro de la armadura, que frente a él solo estaba Iron Man, un hombre de hierro, frio y vacío, sin emociones: —Quería saber que estuvieras bien—

Iron Man no respondió, fueron solo unos cortos minutos los que se mantuvo en su lugar, con la vista fija en el soldado, quien sintió los minutos como eternas horas que no sabía controlar. Nunca hubo respuesta, el hombre solo volvió su visa al camino, continuando su paso con una naturalidad que resultaba agobiante, sin importarle dejar atrás a un Steve incapaz de reaccionar.

Las órdenes fueron entregadas, los puestos establecidos y las advertencias enumeradas. Todos se estaban preparando para la pelea, para una batalla que necesitaba más de un solo equipo de superhéroes. Y aunque Steve comprendía la importancia, su mirada solía buscar y seguir la figura de armadura roja y dorado, como si con eso pudiera llegar a tener la oportunidad de verlo al menos una vez. Solo es pedía, una sola vez, un solo instante. Solo un segundo para darle tranquilidad a un espíritu inquieto que se sentía turbado solo con el pasar de los minutos.

—Deja de intentarlo— Black Widow se acercó luego de la última reunión, con su mirada siguiendo el recorrido que hacia la del soldado, sabiendo que este le escuchaba a pesar de no observarla.

—¿Por qué?— fue lo único que atino a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.

—Porque— y la sintió dudar, a pesar de la seguridad con la que siempre se plantaba —. Simplemente ya no es el mismo—

Natasha tuvo razón, aun cuando su voz dudo, siempre la tuvo. Tony nunca abandono su armadura, nunca se mostró como el hombre que fue, nunca dejo ver su rostro, siempre ocultándose tras la máscara de la armadura. Steve sintió, aun en medio de la batalla, que Stark había perdido lo que lo hacia la parte más humana de todo ese grupo, la más fuerte y la más débil, la parte que lo hacía ser único en medio de un grupo de héroes que estaban consumidos por sus habilidades. Aun luego de la pelea, Tony nunca abandono su posición como Iron Man, de alguna forma extraña fue satisfactoria para las autoridades, pero de otra forma extraña fue incómodo para los demás miembros que integraban ese temporal equipo. Porque eran pocas las veces en las que se le escuchaba hablar, eran pocas las veces en las intercambiaba palabras con alguien más que no sea War Machine o Visión. Incluso con ellos no abandonaba su armadura.

Steve llego a su punto cuando las cosas parecían terminarse y todos debían separarse una vez más, tal vez algunos prometiendo mantener contacto a pesar de la distancia. Eran lo que muchos esperaban luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, luego de esta nueva oportunidad que se les presentaba. Tal vez impulsado por un egoísta diseño lo había seguido, deseando cumplir su cometido al haber ido a ese lugar. Solo deseaba verlo, deseaba escucharlo, solo una vez más. Solo un instante para permitirse vivir los próximos años sin su presencia. No tuvo tal oportunidad, porque finalizada la misión, Tony había abandonado el complejo en donde todos estaban, sin explicaciones o razones de por medio, solo se había retirado una vez dieron la noticia de victoria, sin siquiera pensar en el festejo.

Aun así no se rindió, aprovecho la última oportunidad que tenía, dispuesto a exprimirla hasta la última gota. Había escuchado que Tony tenía costumbres de volver a la Torre Stark, antes Avengers, por cuestiones laborales o personales. De alguna forma le sentó mal que pasara tanto tiempo en solitario en una instalación que podía volverse fría y solitaria sin la suficiente presencia humana. Logro entrar luego de mucho esfuerzo, intentando evitar la seguridad para poder llegar a los últimos pisos que, en el pasado, compartió con sus compañeros. Las instalaciones le trajeron viejos recuerdos, memorias que había deseado no traer de regreso para evitar la sensación de opresión que ahora dificultaba su respiración. Aun así se obligó a caminar, moverse por las instalaciones buscando la figura del castaño como un sediento buscando gotas de agua en el desierto.

El lugar estaba vacío, sin rastros de que alguien hubiera pasado por el lugar en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que todo se mantenía pulcramente limpio para su sorpresa. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo demasiado cuando identifico la misma decoración que existió cuando los vengadores habitaban esas paredes, la misma distribución de habitaciones, la misma atmosfera, las mismas instalaciones creadas para un grupo de héroes que buscaban una familia a la cual pertenecer. Steve sintió sus ojos escocer al pensar que Tony pasaba horas de su día en ese lugar, como si quisiera aferrarse a un pasado que no volvería, y temió lo que por la mente del genio pudiera pasar.

Al menos así se sintió hasta que llego al área de las habitaciones, algunas estaban cerradas. Las que reconoció como las recamaras de sus compañeros, las viejas habitaciones que habían sido preparadas para ellos. Solo dos habitaciones eran las que permanecían abiertas, como si fueran usadas o visitadas a diario. La primera la reconoció con facilidad, trayéndole recuerdos que le robaron un jadeo en un intento de contener las lágrimas. Era la habitación que, en un tiempo, Tony y él habían compartido. La habitación que habían elegido luego de una relación, que habían decorado y amoldado a las necesidades de ambos, en donde habían pasado tantos buenos como malos momentos. No se atrevió a pasar más allá de la puerta, sintiendo que su cuerpo no soportaría volver a pisar el lugar en donde deseo volver tantas veces y no pudo. Se obligó a retroceder, alejarse de los recuerdos que impedían pudiera respirar con naturalidad.

Observo el pasillo por el que había llegado, como si esperara que alguien apareciera, como si esperara que el tiempo retrocediera y pudiera volver a los días en los que los vengadores solo reían y se divertían entre esas paredes. Nada de eso paso, y tuvo que caminar hacia la siguiente habitación. Dudo en entrar, sin recordar con exactitud el dueño de aquella habitación, recordando con cierta duda que era una habitación vacía y sin decoración. Su curiosidad pudo a los recuerdos y la idea de que, tal vez, solo seguía siendo una habitación vacía.

No era una habitación vacía.

Dio pasos en el interior, temblorosos, sintiendo que su mundo perdía significado y en cualquier momento podría caer sobre sus rodillas en un dolor agonizante que no podía ser calmado. Reconoció los colores infantiles, las decoraciones en tonos pasteles, los juguetes sin usar, los muebles que parecían nunca haber sido usados. Era una habitación para un bebé. Todo se mantenía tan pulcro, tan limpio y perfecto, como si solo hace unas horas se hubiera armado esa habitación, como si hace solo instantes alguien hubiera llegado a dejar los osos que estaban sobre una cuna sin armar. Pero no era así, Steve reconocía los objetos que tenía mucho tiempo en ese lugar, objetos que no habían sido usados, que apenas y habían sido desenvueltos. Había marcos dispuestos en lugares específicos, sin fotos; había dibujos infantiles en las paredes con la temática de los vengadores, juguetes de estos puestos en diferentes áreas del lugar. Una lámpara de noche del Capitán América le hizo reír tanto como sollozar.

—¿Has terminado tu inspección?—

Steve se sobresaltó, dando vuelta sobre sus propios pies como si no pudiera reconocer la voz que había resonado en medio del silencio. Tony estaba en la puerta, con una expresión vacía, sin sentimientos que pudieran darle una explicación al soldado, como si esperara que terminara para continuar con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Y Steve se sintió desfallecer, con sus piernas temblando incapaces de sostener su propio peso: —¿Qué es todo esto?— buscaba respuestas, las necesitaba. Las imágenes en su mente le atormentaban, y deseo, a la vez que no, que fueran realidad.

Tony tardo en responder, con sus ojos revoloteando por la habitación: —Una habitación de bebé— respondió con una simplicidad que no dejo satisfecho al rubio. El genio pudo notarlo —. Iba a decírtelo— agrego, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

» —Había buscado el momento para hacerlo. Estuve varios días intentándolo, días en los que estuve completando algunos papeles para una licencia— hizo un gesto, recargándose en el marco de la puerta sin una expresión específica en su rostro. Steve deseo que continuara, a pesar de la necesidad de salir corriendo para huir de la verdad que podría derrumbarlo —. Nunca hubo tal momento—

—Tony— sus pies se movieron, deseando acercarse al hombre que, con mirada vacía, no reacciono a su expresión casi devastada.

—Esta iba a ser la habitación del bebé. Tu hijo— se enderezo, sin muestras de dudas o dolor en su voz —. Pero ya no importa. Te encargaste de que el niño no naciera—

Steve sintió que todo perdía sentido, que su cuerpo se rompió en pedazos, que caía en medio de una oscuridad que se lo tragaba.

Tony lo observo como si esperara una respuesta, que nunca llego: —Ya te has llevado todo. Solo lárgate— y aunque sonaba como una orden, Steve detecto el pedido casi suplicante del menor.

Quiso alcanzarlo, tomarlo para sentirlo ceca suyo una vez más, intentando encontrar una repuesta. Intentando alejarse de las memorias sobre una guerra que, no solo lo había apartado de todo lo que tenía, sino que también se había llevado lo que pudo tener: —Tony— lo llamo, con apenas un aliento de voz, sin recibir respuesta.

—Seguridad vendrá a sacarlo, Capitán Rogers. Le pido que no vuelva—

Y Steve comprendió, finalmente, que sus elecciones habían terminado destruyendo la parte más humana del hombre que amaba.


	12. XII TECHNOLOGY

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Friendship | Humor | AU Marvel Avengers Academy

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Como dije, ya se terminaron los drabbles llenos de drama y angst. ¡Digan hola al azúcar! Ya los debía.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Porque Steve Rogers aún no termina de adaptarse a la tecnología del nuevo siglo, razón por la cual Tony Stark está más que dispuesto a ayudarle. Aunque muchas veces el Capitán le de sorpresas.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO**_ ** _XII. TECHNOLOGY_**

 _ **[—]**_

Steve no era bueno con la tecnología, eso todos en la academia lo sabían y aceptaban, no es como si fuera extraño teniendo en cuenta que había estado congelado durante tantos años, que había nacido el siglo pasado y que toda la tecnología de ahora era mucho para digerir de un solo trago. Incluso, muchos en la academia, le daban el apoyo al rubio para que pudiera adaptarse fácilmente, facilitándole las herramientas y explicaciones. Aunque, luego de explicarlo unas varias ‒veinte‒ veces, ya es cansado repetir el mismo discurso para que Steve sepa como mandar un mensaje de texto. O que recuerde cual es el espacio, o los signos de puntuación, o como esas letras en realidad son una carita y no un extraño código del enemigo, incluso las simples siglas que parecen significar una cosa, son algo totalmente diferentes.

Ya muchos han olvidado cuantas veces han escuchado, por los pasillos de la escuela, las veces en que alguien se tomaba el tiempo de recordarle al rubio que no, los seguidores en twitter no son acosadores ni mucho menos gente peligrosa. Y no, tampoco lo hace a él un acosador el seguir a alguien. Aunque pocos sabían a quién quería seguir el rubio, ya que este nunca se animaba a hacerlo.

Por lo que no era extraño que, luego de varios intentos, muchos ya huyan ‒lo más disimuladamente posible‒ cuando el viejo soldado del tiempo aparecía con alguna clase de aparato electrónico en sus manos. Y si a eso le sumamos una expresión de desconcierto, no había nadie que se metiera en su paso. Salvo _una persona._ Tony disfrutaba de molestar al rubio sobre su falta de entendimiento a la tecnología, ni siquiera evitándolo cuando este parecía estar lleno de preguntas con referente a una situación que para otros no era más que una nimiedad. Y ahí estaba Stark listo para molestarlo y explicarle todo en una sola frase, o al menos eso creía la mayoría.

Porque aunque pareciera que solo disfrutaba burlarte, Tony realmente _adoraba_ haberse vuelto el único en explicarle las cuestiones tecnológicas al Capitán.

—Tony— como en esa ocasión, cuando Steve no tenía ni idea de cómo usar los afamados Hashtag.

—Dime, Cap, ¿en qué puedo serte útil este gran día?— y aunque la sonrisa burlona y divertida siempre estaba entre sus labios, el rubio había aprendido a diferenciarlas entre la gran variedad que ya conocía —. ¿Adentrándote al mundo de Twittr otra vez? Creí que habías dicho que no lo volverías a usar—

Steve dudo, con un vago gesto sin saber dar una buena respuesta a la pregunta: —Si, bueno. Esto es importante— se explicó con rapidez, carraspeando para atraer la atención al asunto en cuestión —. Quería preguntarte sobre los Hasathg—

— _Hashtag_ — corrigió.

—Sí, eso— sonrió cuando se dio por entendido —. Uhm, no estoy seguro de estar haciéndolo bien, ¿Cuál es su propósito?—

Tony parpadeo, pasando una mano por su nuca con su mano libre de armadura: —Bueno, eso depende— se cruzó de brazos, mirando al rubio con interés —. Algunos lo hacen para crear tendencias, otros para hacer tópicos, votaciones, para saber la popularidad sobre tal persona o circunstancia—

—¿Con que propósito?— quiso saber, sintiendo que cada vez comprendía menos.

—Pues— Stark lo pensó unos minutos, asumiendo finalmente que era más fácil mostrar que explicar —. Espera— saco su celular, colocándose a un lado del rubio mientras alzaba el aparato para tomar una rápida _selfie_ que dejo aturdido y curioso al Capitán. Un par de tipeos en un celular que, Steve estaba seguro, comprendería menos que el suyo, antes de que Tony se lo extendiera —. Ahí tienes, ¿ves?—

Y Steve pudo ver un tweet publicado por Tony en su cuenta oficial.

 **Tony Iron Man Stark** _TonyStark_

 _Enseñándole a twittear al Capitán SteveRogers_ _#ActualizandoAlAnciano_

 _Responde_ _Retwittear_ _Me Gusta Más_

—¿Y?—

Steve frunció el ceño, asintiendo: —Bien, creo que lo comprendo. Pero, ¿no es algo inútil?— volvió a cuestionar, no del todo seguro, con su celular pasando de una mano a otra. Tony solo rio.

—Oh, vamos Cap. Es hora de actualizarse. Además, con los Hashtag se puede buscar una tendencia en el buscador, de varias personas a la vez, sin necesidad de ir uno a uno. Sin contar que muestra la tendencia favorita de las personas. Yo soy una de ellas— presumió con el tono que el rubio identifico como el momento egocéntrico del castaño.

—Bien— acepto, aunque no aprecia del todo convencido, observando la pantalla de su celular como si pensara en una posibilidad que no se atrevía a hacer realidad.

—¿Entonces?—

—¿Entonces, qué?— levantando la vista, Steve noto la mirada interesada del genio, como si esperara algo.

—No creo que me lo preguntaras solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué era lo que querías hacer?— incentivo, tal vez con el suficiente conocimiento de haber detectado las intenciones del rubio. Era eso o simplemente quería molestarlo.

Steve no respondió, tampoco negó la acusación, solo tomando su celular para comenzar a escribir. Tony intento verlo en varias ocasiones, aunque el rubio se había aprovechado de su altura para evitarlo, logrando la molestia del castaño.

—Gracias por la ayuda Tony— y así como se había acercado al castaño, se había alejado hacia el gimnasio, sabiendo que su hora de practica se acercaba.

Tony iba a detenerlo, hasta que el sonido de una notificación llego a su celular, abriéndola sin fijarse realmente en la pre-visualización. Y de haberlo hecho tal vez hubiera podido disimular el sonrojo que abordo por sus mejillas.

 **Capitán Rogers** _SteveRogers_

 _#StonyIsReal_ _TonyStark ¿salimos esta noche?_

 _Responde_ _Retwittear_ _Me Gusta Más_


	13. XIII FANTASY

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Friendship

 **Advertencia:** Lemon

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** No es Stony puro, pero son los actores. A mi parecer cuenta.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Las grabaciones de Civil War están casi llegando a su fin, Evans no puede esperar para ver el resultado de tanto trabajo duro, pero su mente no puede evitar centrarse en Downey, quien lentamente lo esta volviendo loco de necesidad.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO**_ ** _XIII. FANTASY_**

 _ **[—]**_

Las grabaciones habían terminado por ese día, las ultimas tomas antes de dar por finalizado el proyecto y Evans no podía estar más ansioso por ver el resultado. Mucho menos podría esperar para ver los avances, y no por una cuestión egocéntrica de verse en pantalla, sino para poder ver el resultado de todo el trabajo de sus compañeros y suyo. Era el orgullo del trabajo lo que le hacía estar ansioso por ver los resultados, aunque, por el momento, prefería centrarse en el ahora. Como la molestia en su cuerpo, ya tenso, por las escenas más dramáticas de toda la película. Escenas que, en cierta forma, le hacían perder el aliento por lo que llegaban a significar. La gran pelea final, en cualquier otra película no era más que la derrota del tipo malo, pero en aquella estaba mucho más en juego que simplemente la justicia.

—Hey, ¿y esa cara?— Sebastian lo intercepto, con un amago de manos, con ya parte del traje a medio quitar. Seguramente se estaba moviendo a su camerino para cambiarse.

—¿Mh?— dudo en contestar, porque realmente no tenía una repuesta. Tampoco es que pudiera dársela, su mirada se concentró en una figura que se movía hacia los tráileres, que hacían de camerinos —. Ah. Después hablamos, nos vemos— se despidió con rapidez, sin recordar responder la palabra, desviándose para seguir al hombre que había robado toda su atención.

Solo escucho la risa de Sebastian a su espalda, quien seguramente ya había comprendido lo que pasaba.

No alcanzo a Robert hasta que este ya estaba en la puerta de su camerino, y aunque intento fingir naturalidad, la emoción de su voz fue difícil pasar por alto: —Robert— el castaño voltea a verlo con una ceja en alto, poco antes de mirar a los lados como si esperara que miles de ojos se posaran en ellos. No fue así, para suerte de Evans.

—¿Pasas?— ofreció, aunque no espero su respuesta para meterse al camerino, al cual Chris siguió casi de forma automática —. Creí haberte dicho que intentaras ser más discreto. Uno de estos días tendremos problemas si no aprendes a controlarte— reprendió, en un tono tan suave, que el rubio comprendió que no estaba enojado.

—Lo siento, sino estuvieras tan distraído no habría pasado eso— aunque solo quería molestarlo, algo que logro con una mueca del hombre, una que solo le provoco reír —. ¿Ya te ibas?— quiso saber, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás dentro del camerino. En el exterior pudo escuchar algunas voces de miembros del staff que terminaban de preparar todo para finalizar el día de trabajo.

—Lo hare cuando me cambie—

Volvió su mirada al castaño, quien ya había apartado las partes de lo que en pantalla era la armadura de su personaje, soltando un suspiro cuando pudo mover su cuerpo con mayor facilidad. Evans pudo ver su expresión que, aun estando maquillada, notaban cansancio por un día largo de grabación. Un revoltijo se hizo su estómago cuando, por segundos, olvidaba que lo que había en el rostro del castaño era maquillaje y no un verdadero golpe. Se levantó cuando parecía que Robert pretendía comenzar a limpiar el maquillaje, deteniendo su mano a mitad de camino, logrando la mirada curiosa del hombre más bajo. Fue un minuto de silencio en el que ninguno pareció encontrar palabras que decir, al menos Robert no, que había abierto sus labios en varias ocasiones para luego cerrarlos sin decir nada.

—¿Puedo?— el castaño soltó el algodón con el que pretendía limpiarse, el que Chris había reclamado para hacerlo él mismo.

Robert, de alguna forma, había terminado recargado contra el pequeño tocador, sin atreverse a soltar palabras, mientras Chris tomaba lo necesario para comenzar a limpiar las facciones que se ocultaban tras el maquillaje. Sintieron las palabras sobrar en ese momento, como si la atmosfera se hubiera formado por sí sola, sin que hubieran tenido que intervenir. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los contrarios, como si solo eso les permitiera mantener una conversación, al menos hasta que Robert sintió el algodón húmedo contra su rostro, cerrando los ojos cuando llego hasta sus pómulos. Evans se concentró en limpiar el maquillaje que simulaba los golpes que el personaje de Downey habría recibido, algo que no tuvo su atención por demasiado tiempo, no cuando sus ojos recorrieron sus facciones en totalidad. Su rostro estaba relajado, con sus labios entreabiertos por donde parecía respirar paulatinamente, con sus ojos cerrados. Y el rubio no pudo evitar notar la invitación implícita en aquella expresión.

Aparto el algodón cuando su rostro se inclinó, sin darle tiempo a Robert de reaccionar, para juntar sus labios con los del más bajo. Un sonido de sorpresa y queja fue lo primero que se escuchó, aunque no se vio apartado, continuando cuando los labios del hombre se movieron para corresponder el beso. Fue lento en un inicio, un contacto que recorría sus labios en caricias sutiles, lentas, delicadas, como si se reconocieran, se recordaran luego de tanta distancia de por medio. Las manos de Robert subieron por su pecho hasta su nuca, tirando del rubio para profundizar el beso, haciendo a Evans soltar un sonido de satisfacción, tomándolo de la cintura antes de apretarlo entre el tocador y su cuerpo. Lentamente el contacto que había iniciado en una caricia lenta y sutil tomaba un camino más profundo, abriendo sus labios para recorrer más de lo que hasta ahora se habían atrevido, con sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo del contrario como si aún existiera la posibilidad de que pudieran escapar.

Un quejido salió de los labios de Downey cuando se apartó del beso, con la respiración acelerada, y los labios húmedos y rojos: —Déjame respirar— exigió, o eso pretendió, en un jadeo que hizo reír al más alto, quien estaba en su mismo estado.

—¿Respirar? ¿Ahora? Tengo mejores planes—

Y sin dejarle reaccionar volvió a sus labios, atacándolos, exigiendo un beso que robo del mayor un jadeo, ganándose un tirón en los cabellos rubios ya revueltos luego de haberse sacado el uniforme de su personaje. Lo empujo aún más contra el tocador, con sus manos bajando hasta sus caderas, hasta lograr hacerlo quedar sentado sobre el mueble, sin pensar en los productos que habían caído al suelo provocando cierto ruido molesto. Robert pareció quejarse por eso, pero sus piernas se alzaron hasta rodear las caderas del más alto, tirando de él hasta lograr friccionar sus cuerpos que provoco un jadeo placentero en ambos hombres que, a pesar de la respiración agitada e irregular, no se habían apartado del beso que les robaba el aliento a cada segundo.

Risas se hicieron escuchar cuando Evans bajo sus labios por la piel de su mentón y cuello, resistiendo el impulso de marcar la piel, al menos hasta que llego a las zonas menos visibles, donde sus dientes tomaron la piel antes de succionar. El castaño suspiro, mordiendo sus labios para evitar alzar la voz y que alguien en el exterior pudiera escucharlos, con sus manos pasando por el pecho del rubio, buscando las cremalleras de un traje que tuvo a bien maldecir antes de empezar a tirar de la tela hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde se deshizo del cinturón, antes de empezar a desabrochar la parte inferior. Evans se empujó contra él, friccionando sus caderas, las erecciones que empezaban a formarse y notarse por entre la ropa que, para ventaja y desventaja, era lo suficientemente ajustada como para hacer el contacto aún más íntimo. Jadearon, sin abandonar sus labores.

Chris logro deshacerse de la camisa del castaño, en el momento exacto en el que Downey introducía sus manos entre su ropa hasta llegar hasta su erección, la cual tomo entre sus manos para presionar y masajear, haciéndole gemir de forma ronca: —Estas ansioso— se burló, ganándose un tirón más fuerte sobre su miembro, que le hizo gruñir extasiado.

—Yo no me haría enojar en estas circunstancias, Evans— murmuro en un tono ronco, perverso y seductor que hizo al rubio estremecerse de emoción.

Sus labios se buscaron una vez más, en un beso más desenfrenado, consumido en el deseo y la necesidad de la que sus cuerpos eran presos. Las manos del rubio siguieron su recorrido por el cuerpo que tenía acorralado, llegando hasta las prendas inferiores, de las cuales tiro hasta lograr sacárselas, sin importarle el estado en que pudieron haber salido del cuerpo más bajo. Downey le ayudo, levantando sus caderas para que el rubio no tuviera que dañar el vestuario que tendría que usar en próximas grabaciones, tal vez siendo el único en recordar que lo que llevaban puesto era lo que usaban en los días de grabaciones. Aunque las ideas se perdieron cuando las manos del más alto envolvieron su erección, masturbándolo en un ritmo más acelerado del que él mantenía sobre el otro. Se encorvo, con sus piernas envolviéndose en el cuerpo del rubio, casi gruñendo por sentir aun la fricción del traje de Capitán América.

Como si pudieran comprenderse sin la necesidad de intercambiar palabras, Evans se separó lo suficiente para poder desabrochar la parte inferior de su traje por completo, permitiendo que bajara lo suficiente para que Downey tuviera liberad de manejarlo a su antojo. Algo que no tardó en hacer, empujándolo por el pecho con rapidez, con fuerza que el rubio no estuvo preparado para recibir. Llegaron hasta el sillón, Chris sentado, en este, abriendo las piernas tanto su ropa aún se lo permitiera, con Downey de rodillas frente a él, entre sus piernas, con sus manos envolviendo su erección sin darle un respiro entre el placer y los estremecimientos. Un gemido ronco fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando el castaño tomo entre sus labios la punta de su miembro, envolviéndolo con su lengua antes de introducirlo lentamente a su cavidad bucal, sintiendo la presión que la mano del rubio ejercía en su nuca, una que no se molestó en resistir, concentrado en el sabor salado que chocaba contra su paladar cuando empezó a mover su cabeza sobre el falo que se erguía duro entre sus labios.

Evans contuvo, con sus labios apretados, los gemidos que se ahogaban en sus gargantas por las sensaciones sobre su miembro que solo lograban incentivar el deseo que parecía empezar a volverlo loco en la necesidad del cuerpo que seguía de rodillas entre sus piernas. Downey parecía notarlo, saberlo bien, porque apenas había bajado su mirada para tener una vista privilegiada del espectáculo que era el castaño engullendo su miembro, este lo había observado. Los pozos chocolates que le devolvieron la mirada le hicieron estremecer, mandando tirones por todo su cuerpo, descargar eléctricas que terminaban en su entrepierna, que palpitaba entre los labios que la degustaban, dejando un camino de besos, mordidas, lamidas y fluidos mezclados que le hicieron jadear. Sin poder resistirlo, con uno de sus puños tirando de los cabellos castaños, tiro del hombre hasta hacerlo subir por su cuerpo para juntar sus labios en un muy necesitado beso que les robo el aliento. Sus manos hicieron aparición una vez más, los dos recorriendo el cuerpo que se pegaba al propia con una necesidad abrumadora, ahogando los gemidos y jadeos entre sus labios, de entro los cuales rastros de saliva escurrían hacia sus barbillas.

Robert termino sobre el rubio, con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, moviendo las suyas para sentir el miembro duro y húmedo del rubio entre sus nalgas, presionando sobre su entrada sin hacer más que rosarla para pasarla de largo, volviéndolos locos a los dos. Chris lo sostuvo de las caderas, ayudándolo a mecerse mientras sus labios recorrían la piel a su alcance, subiendo y bajando por sus pechos, sintiendo los tirones en sus cabellos por las ansiosas manos de su amante. La presión se hizo mayor, con la necesidad de una unión, con sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos, ansiosos por sentir un contacto aún más _profundo_.

—Tengo que prepararte— murmuro Evans, con voz ronda y ahogada, mordiendo el cumulo de carne sobre le pectoral del castaño, el cual posteriormente lamio para ganarse un jadeo.

—Al diablo la preparación— lo escucho gemir, llevando una de sus manos hasta uno de su glúteos para separarlo, moviéndose sobre le miembro que se restregó con mayor insistencia contra su esfínter —. Te quiero dentro. _Ahora_ —

Y como si algo se hubiera quebrado finalmente dentro de Evans, sin siquiera pensar realmente en lo que hacía o pudiera ocasionar, había seguido los movimientos de Downey, alzando sus caderas hasta finalmente introducir la punta de su miembro dentro del castaño. Este tembló sobre su cuerpo, sujetándose del respaldo del sofá al tomar una exhalación profunda cuando su cuerpo intento acostumbrarse, algo a lo que no tuvo tiempo cuando el rubio lo tomo de las caderas, bajándolas con fuerza hasta sentir su miembro invadir completamente esa estrecha cavidad que le recibió caliente y húmeda, haciéndole gemir ronco, gruñendo cuando el cuerpo encima suyo se tensó, apretándose aún más alrededor de su miembro palpitante, ansioso por poder moverse dentro de ese interior que pedía, a gritos, ser profanado. Robert intento controlar su respiración, acostumbrarse a la gran invasión dentro de su cuerpo, encorvándose cuando el primer empuja del rubio llego, intentando ir más profundo dentro de su cuerpo.

Fueron movimientos lentos, casi imperceptibles, que lentamente fueron tomando fuerza, profundidad, rapidez. Antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera comprender la situación, en medio del desenfreno y la necesidad de sus cuerpos, habían caído del sillón sobre el suelo del camerino, apartando cualquier mueble que pudiera entorpecer su actividad, apartando los pequeños muebles que aun pudieran haber a su alrededor. Downey gimió, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza, sosteniendo sus piernas por detrás de las rodillas, quedando abierto y expuesto para el rubio que, sosteniéndose en sus manos a cada lado del rostro del castaño, se empujaba en su interior con fuertes y profundas estocadas que lograban arrancarle nuevos gemidos al más bajo. Pronto el camerino se llenó de ese mundano y sensual olor al sexo, con los sonidos obscenos de las pieles húmedas chocando una contra la otra, los gemidos, los gruñidos, los jadeos y los sollozos necesitados que Robert intentaba reprimir al morder con mayor fuerza sus labios, casi al punto de querer hacerlos sangrar. El calor los sofocaba, los descontrolaba, envolviéndolos en una necesidad que los impulsaba a moverse, ondularse contra el otro. Uno intentando ir más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido mientras que el otro se alzaba, se entregaba, apretándose cuando un punto en su interior era alcanzado para hacerlo ver estrellas.

La mano de Robert se movió sobre su propio miembro, sintiendo el orgasmo arremolinándose en su vientre como un nudo que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento: —Evans. Evans— gimió de forma entrecortada, cuando el rubio sostuvo sus piernas por sobre sus hombros, empujándose con movimientos que rozaban el salvajismo puro.

— _Ahm_ , joder— gruño, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose solo por segundos la vista que el cuerpo sudoroso, rojo y jadeante que tenia de Robert, perdiendo el control de sus movimientos cuando el orgasmo parecía alcanzar la punta de sus dedos.

Robert no dejo de llamarlo, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, apretando su interior hasta hacerle delirar en medio del placer, haciéndole gemir sin reato o pudor, olvidándose del lugar en donde estaban ¿Dónde estaban? Eso realmente no importaba cuando el cuerpo bajo suyo seguía apretándolo de forma tan deliciosa.

—¡Evans!—

Y el sobresalto que lo abordo no supo si era de sorpresa, temor o el orgasmo que se perdió en medio del escalofrió helado que tenso su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron en un estado desorientado que le hizo mirar a su alrededor intentando comprender lo que le rodeaba. Downey, parado a un lado de donde estaba, lo miraba con una ceja en alto, examinándolo con esa profunda mirada que parecía atravesarlo completamente. Y no pudo evitar, sin pensar, en recorrer el cuerpo del castaño buscando los signos del sexo que, hace solo instantes, habían estado teniendo. ¿Lo habían estado teniendo? La presión e incomodidad en sus pantalones no podía ser un sueño.

—¿Teniendo un sueño húmedo, Evans? ¿En horas laborales?— el tono burlón con el que lo soltó provoco una mueca en el rubio, que revolvió sus cabellos cuando finalmente se sentó sobre el sofá en donde había estado recostado ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? —. Joss quiere vernos, ya sabes, una reunión antes de terminar el día— agrego como una explicación a una pregunta que no se le había sido hecha.

Evans parpadeo, intentando encontrarle lógica a sus pensamientos: —Ah, sí, sí. Iré en un momento— con un gesto de manos, oculto parte de su rostro en su mano, en un gesto cansado que no paso desapercibido por el castaño.

Con unas palmadas en su espalda, Downey camino hasta la salida del camerino, saliendo después de decirle que tenía 5 minutos y que no contaría nada de su pequeño ‒gran‒ estado. Evans no supo si agradecerlo o lamentarlo, sin siquiera tener tiempo de avergonzarse por ser encontrado en tales circunstancias, en especial por el mismo hombre que, en sueños, había estado poseyendo sin vergüenza alguna. Gruño una vez más, revolviendo sus cabellos, soltando finalmente un suspiro de frustración. Se recordó, una vez más, que no sería la primera vez que tenía tales sueños.

¿O fantasías quedaba mejor?

—Está casado, Evans. Está casado— se recordó, con una mueca entre sus labios que no duro demasiado.

Su mirada se mantuvo en la puerta pro donde Downey había salido segundos atrás, con una idea danzando entre sus recuerdos ‒que no ayudaban en nada para bajar la erección entre sus piernas‒. Porque aunque Robert era un hombre casado, siempre podría tentarlo, incitarlo a probar ¿cierto?

Negó, sonriendo de medio lado mientras buscaba por el camerino las cosas que necesitaría para la última reunión del rodaje, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera calmar su erección.

Downey seguía siendo un hombre casado, se recordó.


	14. XIV THREE ISN'T CROWD

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : {Chris Evans | Robert Downey jr. | Sebastian Stan} -Desconozco nombre de Ship-.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Friendship

 **Advertencia:** Lemon

 **Ranting** : **M** ature

 **Comentarios:** Bueno, un trío. Nunca sobran, ¿no creen?

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Dicen que dos son pareja y tres son multitud pero ¿qué tan cierto es ese dicho? Una simple noche de copas puede dar una respuesta perfecta.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO**_ ** _XIV. THREE ISN'T CROWD_**

 _ **[—]**_

No estuvo seguro como es que realmente terminaron en esa situación, aunque los recuerdos se mecían borrosos por su mente, ahogados en la gran ingesta de alcohol que ‒ _lo más seguro_ ‒ los había llevado hasta donde están. Habrán sido las 11 p.m. cuando las grabaciones de Civil War finalmente terminaron, con los últimos detalles y retoques, solo era trabajo de los editores para terminar el film que sería presentado dentro de algunos meses al público. El elenco, emocionado, no había perdido el tiempo en planear una reunión para festejar un buen trabajo. Robert recordaba bastante bien el momento en que había ofrecido su casa, para el fin de semana, como centro dela reunión. Habían dado detalles, puesto horarios y finalmente todos se habían separado para hacer lo que les correspondiera a esas horas, según sus planes. Muchos seguramente a descansar luego de un largo día. Él, por otro lado, se había quedado conversando junto a Stan y Evans, haciendo bromas y molestándose mutuamente, comentando la reunión del fin de semana y algunos pensamientos sobre la película y la premier.

En algún momento, mientras tomaban sus cosas para irse, Sebastian había propuesto continuar un pequeño festejo entre los tres en su habitación de hotel. Al haber sido las últimas escenas, la mayoría del elenco se había movilizado hasta la última localidad de rodaje, hospedándose en un hotel reservado en su totalidad. Por lo que estaban seguros de que no sería molestados. Entre risas y charlas, bromas y carcajadas llegaron hasta la habitación que se le había asignado a Stan, quien no había tardado en llevarles un trago a cada uno. Brindaron por un buen trabajo, haciéndose bromas sobre la película, charlando sobre las entrevistas y las presentaciones, sobre detalles que seguían luego de haber terminado el film, antes de su presentación al público y, por supuesto, luego de su presentación. Las opiniones de cada uno, sus ideas, y los pensamientos que habían tenido entre los meses de rodaje.

Con el tiempo, una simple copa para brindar se había convertido en botellas dejadas sobre la mesa de centro en la pequeña sala de la habitación, sus vasos igualmente reemplazados por las botellas de licor de su preferencia. Al igual que en la charla, que en un principio era una mezcla entre los profesional y lo amistoso, había comenzado a moverse a terrenos mucho más íntimos, algo que a ninguno pareció molestarse. Había comenzado con una simple broma sobre los fandoms, ¿era así?, sobre los shipps que los fans parecían tener para con ellos. Incluso en algún momento los celulares habían aparecido para intentar buscar detalles sobre esas cuestiones, terminando los tres con carcajadas e insinuaciones que se iban volviendo más descaradas e íntimas. En un momento Sebastian le había coqueteado a Robert con una naturalidad que el castaño casi creyó real, siguiéndole el juego hasta que Evans se había metido, quejándose de que Robert debería darle a él su atención por mayor tiempo de conocerse. Y de las palabras fueron a las manos, con caricias que en un inicio solo querían incitar para provocar las carcajadas de los tres, luego volviéndose más largas, mas naturales, casi inconscientes.

Evans tuvo apenas un segundo de lucidez cuando Robert estaba casi recostado sobre su cuerpo, con su espalda contra su torso, ambos sentados en el suelo. El castaño entre sus piernas, divertido por algún chiste que Sebastian había contado, sentado frente a ellos, también en el suelo. En algún momento, tal vez como una broma de la que Chris no estuvo seguro, Stan se había puesto casi sobre Robert, que no se había movido de su posición contra el cuerpo de Evans. El castaño lo había recibido entre sus brazos, rodeándolo por el cuello mientras Stan se acomodaba, acercando sus rostros que, Chris desde su posición, podía jurar que estaban a solo milímetros de rosarse finalmente. El rubio tampoco se había dado cuenta que sus manos habían estado rodeando el cuerpo de Downey, quien en un impulso había unido sus labios con los de Stan, comenzando un beso que al rubio le provoco una sonrisa de medio lado.

Solo fue cuestión de un simple roce, un simple beso de los dos castaños para que todo terminara por explotar entre los tres, valiéndose del notorio estado de ebriedad en el que estaban. Los besos se intercambiaron entre medio de caricias que parecían una búsqueda incansable de obtener más, con sus cuerpos pegándose el uno contra el otro, reconociéndose a pesar de que sus pensamientos se perdían confusos en medio de palabras incoherentes en pedidos y suspiros ahogados. Llegaron hasta la habitación, hasta la cama, de forma torpe, sin que alguno tuviera la suficiente lucidez de pensar en el camino, de evitar los obstáculos con los que chocaban al ser incapaces de mantener sus manos y labios quietos. Si Robert y Sebastian compartían un beso, Chris disfrutaba de meter sus manos entre la ropa del castaño más bajo, haciéndole suspirar en medio del contacto que era cortado por el tirón en sus cabellos que le reclamaba un beso hacia el rubio, y era cuando Stan apretaba sus glúteos con fuerza, haciéndole jadear. La ropa fue arrancada de sus cuerpos mientras rodaban por la cama, deshaciéndola, mientras parecían saltar y moverse para generar la fricción que los volvía locos.

Robert fue consciente cuando sintió la erección de Evans entre sus labios, frotándose contra la parte interna de sus mejillas, dejándole sentir ese salado sabor contra su paladar, haciéndole jadear de forma ahogada contra el falo que seguía meciéndose en su boca en un vaivén constante que el rubio marcaba a placer. A su espalda Sebastian estaba entretenido con sus glúteos, estrujándolos, separándolos para dejar a la vista su entrada, la cual estimulaba con dos de sus dedos, presionando sobre esta como si pretendiera penetrarle, separándose para volver a sus glúteos, sobre los cuales dejo varias mordidas antes de descender, alcanzando sus testículos, los cuales chupo por el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo gemir. La primera invasión que sintió fue incomoda, haciéndole separarse de la erección de Evans, quejándose por la incomodidad, revolviéndose para intentar apartarlo. Una mano lo empujo por la nuca contra el colchón, Evans se había inclinado sobre su cuerpo para poder tener vista y acceso a su entrada, acompañando los dígitos de Stan con dos de los suyos, haciéndole jadear en un chillido que ahogo contra las sabanas. Manos lo sostuvieron para que no se moviera, dejándole sentir la invasión que lentamente se alejaba de la incomodidad para mandar sensaciones extrañas por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en la erección que seguía sin ser atendida.

Evans y Stan cambiaron de lugar una vez más, moviéndolo a su antojo para separarlo del colchón, apenas dándole tiempo de reconocer al castaño cuando su erección roso contra sus labios, metiéndose en su boca para empezar a penetrarla sin algún tipo de recato o advertencia. Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, manteniendo sus labios tan abiertos como le era posible, haciendo un gesto mínimo por el tirón en sus cabellos de parte de Evans. Y como si hubiera tenido la suficiente preparación, Evans lo había penetrado lento pero firmemente, arrebatándole el poco aire que la erección de Stan le permitía tomar. Y de la misma forma en que lo tomo el castaño, el rubio había empezado a moverse sin pensar en si estaba listo preparado, empujándose hasta su interior al mismo tiempo que la erección de Sebastian llegaba a tocar el fondo de su garganta.

Los gemidos se los tres se mezclaron con los obscenos sonidos de los cuerpos en movimiento, los choques de las pieles húmedas, los empujes y los gemidos ahogados de los que Robert era interprete. Sebastian y Chris lo sostenían con fuerza, marcando parte de sus dígitos en las caderas, espalda y hombros del hombre que se aferraba a las sabanas, en un intento de liberar parte de las sensaciones que le nublaban la vista, arremolinándose en su vientre bajo como una presión deliciosa que apenas le permitía pensar. Sebastian se separó, tirando de sus cabellos para alzarlo y unir sus labios en un húmedo y necesitado beso, acción que Evans aprovecho para sujetarlo del pecho, empujándose con mayor fuerza en su interior, con esa sensación de que en cualquier momento podría atravesarlo por la fuerza, la rapidez y la intensidad con la que sus caderas se empujaban contra las suyas. Por su parte, ni siquiera había pensado en recorrer el cuerpo frente suyo con sus manos, sintiendo las de Sebastian recorrer el suyo, masturbándose mutuamente, compartiendo besos húmedos y chasqueantes que parecían cortarse cuando Evans mordía su piel en un intento de ahogar o callar mínimamente sus roncos gemidos.

Chris lo tomo por la parte interna de sus rodillas cuando se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda, dejándolo sobre su torso con las piernas abiertas, completamente expuesto a Stan, quien relamió sus labios mientras se masturbaba con una de sus manos. Evans empujo sus caderas hacia arriba, sin dejar de penetrar a Downey, quien gemía sin tener nada con que callarse, masturbándose con una de sus manos al intentar sostenerse con la otra. Stan introdujo dos de sus dedos en Robert, abriéndolos como si pretendiera dilatar aun más su entrada, la cual seguía invadida por el falo duro de Evans, quien no había parado de empujarse en su interior. Robert se quejó, revolviéndose hasta que los labios de Sebastian llegaron a su erección, encorvándolo y haciéndole gemir desvergonzadamente. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, impulsado por las sensaciones de tener su erección en una humedad cabida al momento de ascender, gimiendo cuando descendían para sentir el miembro del rubio llegar profundo en su interior. Pero los dedos de Stan no salieron de su interior, agregando un tercero para acompañar los movimientos de Evans al penetrarlo.

Sebastian se alejó de la erección de Downey cuando lo sintió listo, tomando el lugar de Evans al sostener las piernas del castaño, abriéndolas para poder acomodarse, gruñendo cuando comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud, acompañando al miembro del rubio que seguía en su interior. Robert se revolvió sobre el cuerpo de Evans, encorvándose, quejándose, jadeando y gimiendo por las sensaciones en su entrada, cuando esta se estiraba para recibir los miembros que se empujaban hasta el fondo, con esa sensación de estar lleno, a punto de explotar, que terminaría partido por la mitad con un simple movimiento que lo hiciera gemir más alto. Y a pesar de todo no sintió el deseo de parar, con su erección firme entre sus piernas, manchando su vientre con el líquido pre seminal que iba soltando.

Evans y Stan sostuvieron el cuerpo tembloroso del castaño cuando los movimientos iniciaron, primero lentos. Sebastian salía del cuerpo del castaño antes de volverse a introducir en una estocada firme que, con cada una, se volvían más fuertes y duras, más rapidez y erráticas. Pronto cualquier tipo de consideración que pudiera haber sido tenido fue dejada de lado, dejándole sentir a Downey la fuerza y la profundidad a la que podían llegar en su interior, inmovilizando su cuerpo cuando las caderas de Evans volvieron a empujarse hacia arriba, penetrándolo a un ritmo más lento que Sebastian, pero igual de firme y fuerte, casi haciéndole saltar sobre su cuerpo, rebotando con cada nuevo golpe que le robaba el aliento en un gemido que muchas veces ni siquiera llegaba a escucharse de sus labios. Los obscenos sonidos volvieron a la habitación, más fuertes, más animales y desenfrenados, salvajes, sin consideración, sin pensamientos racionales que les hicieran recapacitar la situación en la que estaban. Porque el placer era mucho más grande, más importante, invadiendo sus cuerpos como una corriente eléctrica, caliente, que los hacia gemir, jadear y gruñir por más.

Downey se sintió explotar cuando los dos miembros en su interior parecían coordinarse para empujarse hasta el fondo al mismo tiempo, nublando sus pensamientos, volviéndolo solo un amasijo de nervios y jadeos irreconocible, temblando sobre el cuerpo de Evans cuando las lágrimas de placer se hicieron presentes por sus mejillas. Manos se cernieron sobre su erección casi olvidada, incluso por él mismo, haciéndole sollozar en medio de una presión que estremeció su cuerpo en medio de espasmos que le hicieron llegar al orgasmo de forma abrupta. Su interior se contrajo, apretando los miembros que a pesar de todo no habían dejado de moverse en medio de sus orgasmos. Sebastian salió de su interior, usando su mano para masturbarse solo unas cuantas veces antes de terminar sobre su cuerpo, manchando su vientre con su esencia antes de casi caer sobre su cuerpo. Evans, por otro lado, solo había necesitado de unas cuantas estocadas más para terminar en su interior, haciéndole gruñir de forma poco audible.

Si alguno tuvo algún momento de lucidez luego del orgasmo, con las respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos sin energía, no dijeron anda, ni siquiera mostraron arrepentimiento o incomodidad por la situación en la que habían terminado. Apenas alcanzando a acomodarse mejor sobre las sabanas de la cama, con esa sensación de alivio y tranquilidad que les quedaba luego del sexo, sin mirar a nadie en particular, ninguno se molestó en compartir palabras para explicar algo que no tenía explicación.

En la mañana cada uno había tomado sus cosas, despidiéndose con una naturalidad que ninguno estuvo seguro de donde salió, callando los pensamientos que revolvían sus ya adoloridas cabezas.

—Hey— desde la puerta, viendo las figuras de Evans y Downey caminando hacia el ascensor, Stan se preguntó que estaba a punto de hacer —. Hay que repetir para la próxima película— propuso, y ninguno estuvo seguro que se refiriera solo a una reunión para beber y festejar.

Robert sonrió de medio lado, dejando colgar su chaqueta por su hombro: —¿Realmente quieres esperar hasta la próxima película?— y Evans no pudo evitar reír, de forma menos discreta que Sebastian.

—¿El fin de semana?— propuso el rubio, aunque nadie le respondió.

¿Para qué responder una obviedad?


	15. XV OLD TECHNIQUE

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony {Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark}

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Friendship | Humor | Family

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Pues... romanticismo puro.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** A veces las viejas técnicas nunca dejan de surtir efecto ¿y quién lo niega? Hasta con un playboy experimentando pueden tener buen resultado.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO**_ ** _XV. OLD TECHNIQUE_**

 _ **[—]**_

Era un sábado por la tarde cuando, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habían expresado su interés, ganas o apoyo a la idea de ir al cine para ver esa nueva película de moda ¿Cuál era? Ni siquiera se había molestado en recordar el título. Recordaba a Clint decir algo sobre que era una buena película, de buenas críticas, palabras que emocionaron a Thor hasta el punto de tomar las Popstar que pudo encontrar en la cocina de la torre, según él para estar listo en la función. Nadie tuvo el tacto de decirle que podía comprar comida en el mismo cine, y no era Tony el que fuera a abrir la boca para gastar fortunas de su dinero a ese barril sin fondo que se hacía llamar dios. Y aun así, luego de algunas palabras de Steve sobre su interés para ir, sobre un buen tiempo todos juntos, sobre que luego de la película ellos podrían ir a cenar solos, juntos, fue que cedió finalmente a los planes. Tampoco es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Bien, si, tenía un proyecto importante en su taller, para la empresa y que debía ser entregado dentro de una semana. Pero ¿Cómo decirle que no a Steve? Él no odia al menos.

Lamentablemente, en el cine y con las entradas, no se libró de pagar toda la comida que ese grupo de ‒inadaptados‒ héroes quería antes de entrar en la sala. Soportar una interminable fila, para luego esperar que cada miembro hiciera su pedido de comida y bebidas por igual, los extra, los agrandados, los combos. Incluso Thor había pedido más comida. En serio, ¿Dónde le entraba tanto?

—¿Qué es lo que comerás?— los últimos que quedaba para pedir era Steve y él, quienes habían quedado un poco atrás, mientras el resto del grupo esperaba su pedido.

—Podríamos pedir un combo doble— señalo hacia el cartel, mostrado un bote mediano de Popstar y dos bebidas de compañía. Le fue suficiente para él.

Cuando todos tuvieron su comida, esperando en la entrada de la sala para entrar a ver la película, se entretuvo comiendo uno que otro bocadillo de la comida que compartiría con Steve. Las entradas estaban en su mano libre, la que no sostenía la base de las bebidas que había pedido, listas para ser entregadas a la hora de entrar. Escucho a media la conversación sobre la dichosa película, de la cual ni siquiera se había molestado en saber el nombre, en serio, ¿saco las entradas y no se fijó el nombre? Admitía que el 85% de su presencia era la cena a solas que tendría con Steve después.

Cinco minutos antes de entrar a la función, Steve había mandado a todos los miembros ir al baño para que no tuvieran que salir e incordiar a los demás espectadores. Tony, para su molestia, tuvo que ayudarlo a sostenerlos pedidos de quienes habían ido al baño para estar listos.

Tony pensó que todo estaría tranquilo los 90 minutos que duraba la función. Graso error. Tardaron cerca de 10 minutos en decidir los lugares en la fila que habían reservado. Que uno quería ir al lado de otro, que no quería estar cerca del otro porque se comería todo, que no quería tener miedo de que alguien lo aplastara, que este y aquello. Finalmente, y harto de estar parado siendo una función para las demás personas dentro del cine, notando que Steve no estaba logrando nada con todo el grupo, él mismo se encargó de sentarlos a todos en la fila según las necesidades de cada uno. Quedando Steve y él en el centro de ese grupo, evitando así que tal o cual se cruzara con aquel u el otro.

Tony pensó seriamente que ese grupo de héroes eran peores que niños. ¡Y él era el inmaduro!

—¿Qué vinimos a ver?— pregunto al fin, ladeando apenas su mirada hacia Steve, quien alzo una ceja por su pregunta.

— _Buscando a Dory_. Lo han repetido como unas 30 veces— agrego, con una mueca ante la falta de atención de su pareja. Tony solo cabeceo, acomodándose en su lugar cuando la película dio inicio.

Pensó que no podía ser una mala película, de todas formas, en cualquiera de los casos, siempre podría reírse un poco de un humor sencillo y fácil, sin complicaciones o dobles interpretaciones. Los primeros 20 minutos de la película fueron entretenidos, con varias escenas que le arrebataron una que otra risa, escuchando el mismo resultado en los demás espectadores. Ladeo por un segundo su cabeza cuando escucho a Steve bostezar, curioso, pensando que la película no era aburrida como para provocar un bostezo. Se encogió de hombros, dando un trago a su bebida hasta que sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, haciéndole reaccionar para voltear a ver a su pareja.

Steve tenía la mirada fija en la película, como si realmente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había pasado el brazo sobre su silla, rodeando sus hombros. Y la idea de una pareja de enamorados en una cita fue lo primero que cruzo su cabeza, recordando el bostezo que le había escuchado soltar al rubio, casi soltando una carcajada al comprender la situación. Negó levemente, notando apenas en la oscuridad el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su pareja.

—La vieja técnica del bostezo, ¿eh?— murmuro, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por el rubio, pero tan bajo que nadie más pudiera escucharlo. Sintió el brazo del rubio tensarse, haciéndole reír —. Tan vieja como tú—

—Tony— le escucho reprenderle, finalmente haciéndole reír.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar, esta vez recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Steve, quien permaneció tenso solo unos instantes, relajándose poco después. No volvió a escuchar algún tipo de reclamo del rubio, asumiendo que estaba lo suficientemente contento en ese momento como para encontrar algo de lo cual quejarse, sintiendo el agarre sobre sus hombros afianzarse, estrechándolo contra el cuerpo del mayor.

—Supongo que siempre funcionan— agrego con cierto tono burlón en su voz.

Un beso en la coronilla fue su única respuesta.


	16. XVI DANCE WITH ME

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony {Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark}

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Friendship | Humor | Family

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios:** Algo de dulzura para el alma. El próximo no será tan lindo –ya advierte–.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Porque sin importar el tiempo, el momento o el cansancio, Steve aun desea sacar a bailar a Tony.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO**_ ** _XVI. DANCE WITH ME_**

 _ **[—]**_

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Steve llego a casa, cansado y tensionado por la última misión que le había tocado en el día, lamentando el no haber estado para darle las buenas noches a sus hijos, que aunque ya no eran tan pequeños, seguían siendo niños a su consideración. Y no es como que alguien pudiera quejarse de él, cuando Tony seguía tratándolos como sus bebés. La idea al llegar a la casa había sido subir hasta su habitación, tomar un rápido baño para poder acurrucarse contra su pareja y poder conciliar el sueño. Hasta fácilmente podría hacerse la idea del agradable calor que le proveería el cuerpo de su esposo, calor que lo envolvería cuando el castaño se moviera para abrazarlo, murmurándole alguna queja por haber llegado tarde. Que él callaría con un beso antes de que este volviera a dormirse.

Y tal vez por tener esa idea en mente se sorprendió por la luz que llegaba desde la sala, acompañada por una suave melodía que despertó su curiosidad a cada paso que daba. Dentro de la sala solo estaba Tony, quien parecía demasiado distraído leyendo el contenedor de un disco, presumió que el que estaba sonando, como para reparar en su presencia. Aprovechándose de eso, acercándose con pasos silenciosos, rodeo el cuerpo de su pareja desde la espalda, reprimiendo una risa cuando lo sintió tensarse antes de relajarse entre sus brazos. Fue cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos que pudo notar, o confirmar, el leve movimiento de su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?— murmuro sobre la piel de su mejilla, dejando un beso que fungía de ser un saludo. Tony sonrió aún más, sin despegar la mirada de la lista de canciones que seguía leyendo, o al menos eso pretendía.

—No me di cuenta de la hora— se excusó —. Encontré este disco, no me resistí a escucharlo y recordé el tocadiscos del taller— se encogió de hombros, dejando a un lado lo que leía, recargándose en el pecho del rubio.

—Deberías estar durmiendo— murmuro, con sus labios besando la piel que llegaba a tener a su alcance.

—No tengo sueño—

Y por segundos, el silencio los abordo, sin llegar a ser incomodo, moviéndose tan lentamente al ritmo de la música, meciendo sus cuerpos sobre sus pies. Steve no había soltado el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Tony, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, más cerca de si, algo que Tony aprovecho para girar sobre su eje, quedando de frente al soldado. El traje de Capitán América pareció relucir en la tenue iluminación de la sala, vestimenta que Tony recorrió con la mirada y la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Y los niños?—

—Duermen— y la respuesta salió en un susurro, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, dejándose mover únicamente por el sonido de la música —. ¿Me sacaras a bailar como en nuestra boda?—

Steve no pudo evitar reír, besando su coronilla: —No te saque a bailar en nuestra boda— admitió en un tono bajo, casi vergonzoso —. Solo— dudo —, nos movimos de un lado a otro e intente no pisarte—

—Tanto— completo su frase, riendo al separarse para poder verlo —. No lo hiciste tan mal— ánimo, provocando una mueca incrédula en las facciones de su esposo —. Dije no tan mal, no que hayas estado bien—

—Claro, eso me anima bastante— ironizo, rodando los ojos.

—Se te pegan muchas reacciones mías— murmuro con burla, estirándose sobre sus pies para poder alcanzar y besar su mejilla.

—Como a ti las mías— agrego, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente —. No creas que no noto cuando intentas ponerte firme con los niños— le molesto.

—Oh, cállate—

Y las risas volvieron entre los dos, que apenas seguían moviéndose en su lugar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Como si el tiempo no pasara, sin siquiera recordar que alguno estuviera cansado, sin pensar en si el día fue agotador, si era demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano. Solo estaban bien uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del momento, del silencio, de las sonrisas traviesas, de los besos y los murmullos que solo ellos podían escuchar.

—Baila conmigo— pidió Steve, en un murmullo, como si el valor que había juntado para pedirlo se esfumara con cada palabra dicha.

—¿No lo estábamos haciendo ya?— pregunto con fingida incredulidad, moviendo sus manos para dejarlas en los lugares correctos de la posición de baile.

Los movimientos que en un inicio solo era un simple vaivén de sus cuerpos, comenzó a moverse en pasos a su alrededor, lentos, suaves, casi naturales, como si caminaran al ritmo de la música. Steve, por segundos, olvido lo mal que se le daba el baile, concentrándose en su pareja, en sus facciones, en la sonrisa que le dio al momento de evitar pisarse mutuamente. Rieron, compartiendo besos que parecían no querer terminar nunca, suspirando entre sus labios, abrazándose al moverse con la música perdiéndose en algún momento, algo que ni siquiera los detuvo de esa burbuja que los envolvía completamente.

Un llanto los hizo separarse lentamente, casi suspirando entre la resignación y la diversión. Tony fue el primero en dar un paso atrás, tomándose unos segundos en poder recordar donde estaba, reconocer el llanto que llegaba desde una habitación en el segundo piso.

—Alguien tiene el mismo problema para dormir que mamá, ¿eh?— se burló el rubio, apagando el tocadiscos mientras el castaño le daba una mueca de fingida molestia.

—Muy gracioso— le dio un pequeño golpe mientras caminaba a la salida de la sala —. Iré a ver que tiene. Ve a bañarte, no te quiero oloroso en la cama—

Steve rio, solo asintiendo mientras su pareja se iba, soltando un suspiro con una sonrisa que no pudo borrar de sus labios.


	17. XVII IT'S NOT FAIR

**_YOU, ME AND OUR STONY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : You, me and our Stony

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony {Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark}

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Géneros** : Romance | Friendship | Angst | Drama

 **Ranting** : T

 **Advertencia** : Muerte de Personaje. Mpreg.

 **Comentarios:** El que avisa no es traidor.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary:** Dicen que la vida no es justa, que no siempre por todo lo bueno, se te devolverá igual. A veces hasta el mismo karma juega de maldad.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO**_ ** _XVII. IT'S NOT FAIR_**

 _ **[—]**_

—Muchas gracias— murmuro, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta, formando una sonrisa entre sus labios bajo la atenta mirada del doctor, quien con un vago asentimiento, se levantó para ayudarlo a salir.

Se obligó a controlarse, conteniendo las lágrimas que sintió escocer en sus ojos, saludando con una sonrisa a la recepcionista del hospital cuando paso por la entrada. En una de sus manos, presionándolo con fuerza, los resultados de sus últimos exámenes parecían tener más peso del que podría ser atribuido a simples papeles. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire cuando sintió el aire frio del invierno chocar contra su rostro, alzando el cuello de su chaqueta para caminar hacia el auto que había dejado estacionado. Se sentía perdido, mareado, consumido, confundido. Las palabras que había recibido parecían tan lejanas, una simple ilusión, un sueño que se sentía demasiado pesado en el fondo de su mente.

Recargado en el asiento del piloto, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para poner el auto en funcionamiento y salir del estacionamiento del hospital. No estaba preparado, no se sentía listo, no se sentía capaz de abandonar ese momento en el que todo no parecía más que un sueño que lo dejaba en un letargo similar a la inconsciencia. El primer sollozo fue ahogado, sujetándose del volante cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin poder detenerlas, dejando salir lo que se había atorado en el centro de su pecho como una presión que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Maldijo, de todas las formas conocidas; se lamentó, de formas que nunca creyó que podría; y volvió a maldecir cuando la realidad le golpeo con fuerza, como una pared contra la que se estrellaba aun cuando había podido verla desde la distancia. Y grito, sin poder retener sus lágrimas, grito de frustración, de dolor, de desesperación, de impotencia.

 _Grito porque no era justo._

 ** _[—]_**

Sus manos acariciaron su vientre de forma distraída, con la mirada perdida en medio del techo de la sala, escuchando sin hacerlo realmente. Aun cuando los pasos desde la entrada le dijeron que Steve estaba llegando, aun así no desvió su mirada hasta que sintió la conocida presión en sus labios que le hizo sonreír una vez más, estirando sus brazos para retener al rubio cerca de su cuerpo. Una risa se le escucho, una que se le contagio. Más pronto que tarde, Steve había dejado de lado lo que tenía en manos para acompañar a su pareja en el sofá, envolviéndolo con sus brazos hasta que sus manos pudieron acariciar su vientre, delineando la sutil curvatura casi con devoción.

—Llegas temprano—

Steve sonrió, dejando un beso sobre el hombro de Tony al estrecharlo más cerca: —No había mucho trabajo— se explicó, soltando un suspiro al cerrar por momentos sus ojos —. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?— Tony dudo, con la mirada perdida en otro punto lejos del rubio.

—Fui al médico—

El silencio se extendió por momentos entre ambos. Tony sintió el momento exacto en que Steve se separó lo suficiente de su cuerpo para poder ver su expresión, seguramente buscando una explicación más concreta. Que en ese momento no estaba seguro de querer darle.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te paso algo hoy?—

Tony mordió su labio inferior, encogiéndose un poco más en sí mismo: —Ya había ido— confeso, provocando una mueca en el rubio, que parecía observarlo con el reproche de una mentira —. Me había estado sintiendo cansado y eh estado tosiendo. Solo- estaba preocupado por el bebé—

—Tony—

—Steve, tengo cáncer— de alguna forma que no pudo saber con exactitud, se las ingenió para que su voz no temblara al momento de confesarlo. Pero aun así no tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada, aun cuando escucho el jadeo de Steve, aun cuando sintió sus brazos presionarle contra su pecho.

Aun cuando las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro una vez más.

 ** _[—]_**

Escucho de forma ausente las explicaciones del doctor, sin ver las imágenes que señalaba, sin prestar atención a los papales que decían poder ayudarle en su estado. Una de sus manos presionaba con fuerza la mano de su pareja, que desde que habían llegado no le había soltado. Podía sentir su mirada sobre él cada cierto tiempo, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse en pedazos en ese mismo lugar, sentado en medio de la consulta del doctor. Y no tuvo palabras para poder hacerle creer otra cosa, no cuando él mismo se sentía destruido, resquebrajándose lentamente sin ideas claras en su mente, perdido. Intentando buscar un ancla que lo llevara a la realidad una vez más.

—… Antes de los tratamientos, deberemos hacer una intervención para interrumpir el embarazo—

—¿Qué?— le corto, antes de que continuara, volviendo su mirada al doctor como si finalmente hubiera podido despertar de su letargo —. ¿Interrumpirlo? ¿Abortarlo?—

—Tony— Steve intervino, tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara finalmente —. Es necesario. No puedes hacer los tratamientos con él, podría dañarlo. Matarlo—

—¡Eso también lo matara!— replico, apartando las manos que sostenía su rostro para ver al doctor —. ¿No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer? ¿Pastillas? ¿Sueros? ¿Algo?—

El doctor dudo, con un gesto que no dio esperanzas a la pareja: —No en tu caso— suspiro, bajando la mirada hasta los análisis y pruebas —. Estas en etapa 3. No podemos extirparlo, y aun si pudiéramos habría riesgos para el feto. Lo siento, pero es la única forma. Debes iniciar con la quimioterapia cuanto antes—

El silencio se prolongó en la sala, Tony intento asimilar las duras palabras del doctor, intentando encontrar una explicación más lógica a todo lo que sucedía, intentando encontrar una solución que parecía tan lejana como irreal. Steve lo abrazo con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho al murmurar palabras de consuelo, intentando darle el apoyo y las fuerzas que sentía que a él mismo le faltaba. Pero la presión estaba, la impotencia se sentía, la compartían así como el dolor y el temor de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Qué pasara si no lo hago?—

El hombre se sobresaltó, observando al castaño antes de pasar su mirada al rubio, carraspeando: —No lo recomendaría— asevero, queriendo ser firme en la idea —. No estamos seguros de que tan rápido puede avanzar. Aun con la quimioterapia, tendremos que mantenerte en observación, tenemos que evitar que siga creciendo y expandiendo— explico, con un gesto más nervioso de lo que quería mostrar —. Si no inicias— dudo —, podrían quedarte algunos meses, tal vez. No demasiado—

—¿Y el bebé?—

—Difícilmente podría extenderse el cáncer hacia él— con una idea de hacia donde se dirigía el asunto, el doctor encogió sus hombros —. Escucha, Anthony. Si no haces el tratamiento, llevaras un embarazo difícil. El niño absorberá la poca energía que el cáncer te pueda dejar. Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que puedas sobrevivir hasta que nazca— replico, captando la atención del castaño —. Pero si lo haces— continuo —. Si lo haces no puedo prometerte saber cuánto tiempo tendrás. Ni podrá decirte cuáles serán los daños. Es decisión tuya, de los dos—

 ** _[—]_**

—¿En qué demonios estas pensado?—

Tony levanto la mirada del plato de comida que, hacia una hora, había intentado comer sin éxito alguno. Steve le observo con la molestia contenida que no parecía querer retenerse en su cuerpo, y Tony no pudo culparlo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no pudiera recaer culpa sobre su cuerpo. El rubio bufo, queriendo una respuesta que su pareja no parecía dispuesto a darle, haciendo aún más complicado todo eso. Hacía apenas unos días habían decidido realizar el tratamiento del castaño, concertando una cita para poder interrumpir el embarazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y mentiría si dijera que no le pesaba, que no lamentaba la sola idea de perder al niño que tanto les había costado poder tener.

Pero más le dolía la idea de perder a Tony.

—Tony—

—No quiero— replico, dejando caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa, cubriendo parte de su rostro con una mano —. No lo hare—

—Tony, ya lo hablamos— con un suspiro, se inclinó frente al castaño, apartando su mano con delicadeza —. Tony, por favor—

—¡No!— y su voz tembló, apretando sus labios para contener el sollozo que se negaba a soltar. No quería llorar, no otra vez —. No lo hare. No puedo, no quiero—

—¿No quieres el tratamiento?—

Tony tardo en responder, apretando entre sus manos la del rubio, contra su rostro: —No si pierdo a mi bebé— murmuro, sin permitir dejar ver algún rastro de duda en su tono. Steve lo comprendió, realmente lo hizo. Pero no se sentía capaz de aceptar.

—Si no lo haces— no supo continuar.

—Y aun si lo hago— replico, desviando la mirada —. Aun si lo hago, aun si sobrevivo, no lo tendré. ¡Ya escuchaste al doctor!— se levantó de su lugar, separándose del rubio, tambaleando por momentos. Steve pudo reaccionar a tiempo parar sostenerlo antes de que cayera.

—No estás bien— susurro, presionando contra su pecho al castaño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo sintió más pequeño y frágil de lo que este quería admitir.

—Quiero a este bebé— repitió, terco en la idea que lo había llevado a cancelar la cita con el doctor. Que lo había llevado a cancelar el inicio de su tratamiento.

 ** _[—]_**

—Por favor, Tony, come un poco más— pidió, recibiendo solo una negativa del castaño.

—No, no quiero— se quejó con voz cansada, cerrando sus labios al desviar su mirada.

Steve suspiro al dejar el plato a medio terminar a un lado, sentándose a un lado del castaño en la cama, acariciando su rostro lentamente, provocándole una sonrisa que el rubio no sintió igual pero que logro darle algo de tranquilidad. Al menos por momentos. Tony no estaba bien, aunque ya hace tiempo que no estaba bien, con un peso menor al que había tenido en un principio, con su piel más pálida, su expresión había perdido lentamente las fuerzas, más cansada, agotada. Y nunca estuvo seguro de que tanto tendría el bebé que ver, que tanta energía en realidad estaba tomando de Tony, ni que tanta vida le robaba la enfermedad que noche a noche seguía maldiciendo al sostener el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Estoy cansado— lo escucho susurrar, con el aliento suficiente para ser escuchado. Una de sus manso seguía acariciando su vientre, más abultado que hacía ya tiempo; tal vez la única parte de su cuerpo que había crecido en esos meses.

—Duerme un poco— intento sonreír, besando la mano de su pareja con una delicadeza mayor de la que hubiera querido, temiendo que este se rompiera entre sus dedos —. Más tarde podrás comer un poco más—

Tony gruño suavemente, hundiéndose entre las sabanas de la cama: —No me hables de comida ahora. Siento que vomitare— intento bromear, sacando una sonrisa temblorosa del mayor —. Hey— llamo, subiendo su mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con lentitud, recorriéndolo casi con devoción —. Sonríeme una vez más, como antes— pidió.

Steve se tragó el nudo en su garganta, obligando a sus ojos dejar de escocer en lágrimas que no se permitía derramar, no frente a Tony. Entre sus labios creció una sonrisa que ya no sabía si sentía completamente, pero que recibió como respuesta la misma sonrisa que antes. Una tal vez mas cansada, más suave, pero llena del mismo amor que él aun sentía por el menor.

—Te amo, Tony—

Y aunque en el pasado hubiera recibido una respuesta igual, en aquella ocasión Tony solo fue capaz de toser, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar antes de hacerse a un lado para devolver, una vez más, la comida que hace solo instantes había estado ingiriendo. Con dificultad, y con suerte, Steve había logrado sostener su cuerpo antes de que cayera, con la impotencia abarcando toda su expresión, la desesperación de ver a su pareja irse acabando lentamente sin que le permitiera hacer nada.

Antes de que alguno pudiera darse cuenta, los labios de Tony se vieron manchados con sangre, marcando el límite en el que se cuerpo estaba llegando. El límite que el castaño observo entre sus dedos, con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa entre sus labios, sonrisa llena de resignación y aceptación ante esa simple señal de que todo estaba terminando.

—Tony...— Steve sintió su voz ahogada, con su cuerpo temblando por la desesperación.

Tony sonrió una vez más, con las fuerzas que aún tenía: —Estoy bien, Steve— prometió, con una tranquilidad que no logro llegar al rubio.

 ** _[—]_**

Los minutos pasaban como horas, pesados, tensos, en medio de aquel bullicio que se le hacía tan lejano a pesar de estar en medio. Escucho pasos, escucho voces, escucho anuncios, escucho las camillas ir de un lado a otro. Escucho gritos, escucho llantos, escucho risas y escucho también los consuelos que solo brindaban una paz pasajera. Y se sintió tan lejano a toda esa imagen, tan lejano que se le hacía una mera fantasía, un sueño perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Steve suspiro, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos al sentir la impotencia, la misma que durante meses le acompañado junto al dolor, al terror puro de una perdida para la que no estaba preparado.

—Mr. Rogers— se sobresaltó, alzando la mirada hacia el doctor que intento componer una sonrisa entre sus labios —. Están bien— aseguro con rapidez, pero no con el entusiasmo que debería —. Fue trasladado a terapia intensiva, estaba. Esta— no supo continuar, suspirando —. Logramos hacerlo. Fue una suerte que pudiera llamar a tiempo— le consoló, diciéndole la habitación a donde debía dirigirse, tal vez solo por unos instantes más.

Se sintió débil, se sintió pequeño, insignificante, se sintió tan inútil mientras recorría el hospital buscando la habitación a la que deseaba llegar, pero al mismo tiempo no. El doctor había dicho que fue suerte el haber podido llamar a emergencias antes de que Tony tuviera un ataque, pero él solo lo había visto como un final para el que no había estado preparado. Tony se había desvanecido entre sus brazos sin fuerza, había sostenido su vientre con fuerzas, le había gritado por ayuda en medio del dolor que apenas le dejaba respirar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que era lo que había tenido, Tony había estado muy débil los últimos días. Apenas logrando levantarse de la cama, sus piernas apenas parecían sostener su peso, o el de su vientre, que parecía ser la única parte voluminosa del castaño.

Se había quedado en medio de la sala sosteniendo el cuerpo de su pareja, desesperado en poder ayudarle, solo dándole palabras de consuelo que no estuvo seguro de que el castaño pudiera escuchar en medio de sus quejas por el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo como látigos despiadados. Tony solo había podido murmurar por el bebé, por el niño que no quería perder. Y Steve. Steve intento no quebrarse.

—Hey, _big guy—_ Tony el recibió con una sonrisa entre sus labios, tan suave y tan cansada. Su voz apenas y pudo escucharse en el silencio de la habitación.

—Hey— saludo al acercarse, tomando la mano que beso con suavidad, presionándola contra sus labios sin desear soltarla —. ¿Cómo estás?—

—Cansado— lo escucho reír, haciendo un gesto hacia la intravenosa que se conectaba a su brazo —. Logre convencerlos de que no me hicieran dormir— Steve intento componer una sonrisa. La voz tan suave de Tony se clavó como una daga en el medio de su pecho, haciendo un esfuerzo por escucharle, por concentrarse en el tono que intentaba empelar a pesar de su escasa fuerza.

—Llevas cansado mucho tiempo—

—¿Cómo está?— el rubio comprendió a quien se refería, tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la camilla, sin soltar su mano.

—Está bien. El doctor dijo que lo traerán más tarde— mintió lo mejor que pudo.

Tony pudo ver su mentira y aun así sonrió como si realmente creyera en esas palabras. Tal vez así era: —Se llama Peter— eso capto la atención del rubio, haciendo reír al moreno de forma queda, con el aire faltándole por momentos —. Peter Benjamín—

—¿Ya le has elegido nombre?— con su mano libre acaricio su rostro, apartando los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor —. ¿Y no me has avisado?—

—Creí que lo hice—

Steve rio, con cierto vacío en el pecho que intento ignorar: —Siempre crees eso— le reprocho en un tono suave.

—Prometo decirte la próxima vez— aseguro en medio de bocanadas de aire que no parecían ser suficientes, entrecerrando la mirada —. Recuerdas. ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Italia?—

—¿De nuestra Luna de miel?— y aunque fingió que no noto el cansancio que le suponía a Tony hablar, intento seguir la conversación sin que su voz temblara por el llanto contenido.

—Le prometí que lo llevaríamos— explico, sintiendo su cuerpo aún más cansado, cerrando sus ojos por momentos —. Estoy seguro que lo amara—

—Igual que tú— corroboro, besando su mano una vez más.

Steve no recibió respuesta, y aunque el motivo lo altero, comprobó para su tranquilidad que Tony se había quedado dormido debido a los sedantes que le habían estado dando. Suspiro, apretando la mano entre las suyas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar para contener el llanto, tomando bocanadas de aire para recuperar la calma que se le hacía tan escasa en ese momento. Con su mano limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas, levantándose de su lugar para besar la frente del menor, presionando por un prolongado tiempo sus labios contra su piel, sintiéndolo insuficiente.

Steve tuvo que salir poco después, una enfermera le había dicho de antemano que su tiempo debería ser limitado, debido a la delicada situación en la que Tony estaba. Fue hasta unas pocas horas después que pudo conocer finalmente a Peter, cuando todos los análisis estuvieron completos, asegurándole que su pequeño bebé estaba completamente sano. Y la sonrisa entre sus labios fue plena cuando pudo sostenerlo entre sus brazos, cuando comprobó lo inquieto del infante para solo tener unas pocas horas, cuando pudo ver sus cabellos castaños y esas sutiles facciones que le hicieron pensar en Tony en cada momento. En palabras suaves le había prometido al pequeño llevarlo con Tony cuando este despertara finalmente, y como si el niño le comprendiera, se había removido entre sus brazos en una muda aceptación.

Fue cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada que Steve recibió la noticia, una que le hizo disculparse con su pequeño por no poder cumplir la única promesa que le había hecho en ese tiempo que llevaba de vida.

Tony había muerto mientras dormía, apenas una hora después de que Steve dejara la habitación.


	18. XVIII DRINKING NIGHT

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia._

 **Pareja:** Stony {Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark}

 **Géneros** : Romance | Friendship | Angst | Drama

 **Ranting** : M

 **Advertencia** : Relaciones sexuales homosexuales.

Comentarios: Estuve mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo desaparecido, lo sé. Este Drabble muchos ya lo habrán leído en la página de face que mantengo con Mrs. _Don't worry_. En unos minutos más estaré subiendo un nuevo drabble para su disfrute, y como una patética disculpa de mi ausencia.

A su vez, estaré dejando algunas aclaraciones sobre mis fic's actuales, que también estará presente en mi perfil.

 ** _No busquen la lógica donde no la hay._**

 **Summary** : El amor, como el más dulce de los pecados, siempre es prohibido.

 ** _[—]_**

 ** _XIX. DRINKING NIGHT_**

 ** _[—]_ **_  
_

28 de junio de 1969.

Tony sintió la presión cuando las manos sobre su cuerpo lo inmovilizaron contra el colchón, cuando sus caderas fueron alzadas para ofrecer una vista privilegiada a su amante que, sin hacerse esperar, lo había penetrado en un movimiento brusco. Gimió, aferrándose a las telas de la cama cuando los movimientos iniciaron duros, fuertes, profundos en su interior. Con ojos cerrados, con su cuerpo cubierto del sudor por las actividades previas y sus caderas moviéndose para recibir el miembro que seguía martilleando contra su interior. Steve estuvo seguro que no había obra de arte más grande que la que recorría con sus manos, reprimiendo ese impulso de marcar a piel que se ofrecía como un manjar, un lienzo para que sus dientes marcaran a placer.

La cama crujió, quejándose por el interminable y salvaje baile que los cuerpos realizaban sobre su ya acostumbrada estructura, chocando contra la pared cercana cada vez que el rubio se impulsaba en el interior que le acogía con un calor incomparable, arrancándole jadeos que se opacaban en relación a los gemidos que Tony intentaba mantener en su garganta como si alguien los pudiera escuchar. Como si alguien, detrás de la puerta cerrada con llave, pudiera ser capaz de saber lo que hacían, lo que los envolvía en las mareas interminables del placer, lo que los hacia gemir, reconocer sus cuerpos, recorrerlos, retorcerse en medio de las mareas placenteras del pecado carnal que condenaría a la humanidad. Tony logro alzarse sobre sus manos, sujetándose del cabecero de la cama con una de ellas, buscando ese ángulo que lograría volverlo loco, que le arrancaría de la realidad a un mundo en donde solo sentía a Steve sobre su cuerpo, en su interior. Donde solo podía sentir su miembro dejar esa sensación caliente y ardiente en su interior.

— _Oh, ahí, si, ahí, ahí_ —

Steve sonrió, con malicia, casi mordaz cuando tomo el cuerpo más pequeño con sus grandes manos. Tony logro sentir el momento exacto en que sus gemidos lograron alzarse por sobre el sonido de la televisión, el mismo que había sido elevado para intentar disimular lo que en esa habitación ocurría como un secreto innombrable. Su mano viajo hasta su propio miembro, masturbándolo con el mismo ritmo acelerado de las embestidas en su interior, de forma errática, casi torpe hasta que una de las manos de Steve le ayudo, marcándole el ritmo, la forma. Y _oh, santísimo Jesucristo_ el orgasmo le llego de forma súbita, como una marea de placer, cegándolo, absorbiéndolo, enviando espasmos por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo caer sobre la cama entre gemidos, sollozos que no estaba dispuesto a admitir, alzando sus caderas, empujándose contra las caderas de su amante.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron con respiraciones agitadas sobre las revueltas, y manchadas, sabanas de la cama. Steve se acomodó de espaldas, con un brazo sobre su rostro en un intento de recobrar esa cordura que había perdido en medio de tanto ejercicio, apenas sintiendo el cuerpo de Tony acomodándose al lado de la cama, estirándose hasta tomar la cajetilla de cigarros sobre la mesa de noche, encendiendo el mismo cigarrillo que solía fumar luego del sexo.

—Te harán daño— le recordó el rubio, volviendo apenas su cabeza hacia el castaño, quien le sonrió al dar la primera calada.

—Siempre dices lo mismo— replico, apoyándose en sus brazos, tomando el cigarrillo con dos de sus dedos —. Lo repites tanto que hasta Pepper me ha empezado a decir lo mismo— Steve rio, volviendo se atención a la televisión que seguía funcionando, emitiendo las noticias.

—Tal vez así dejes de fumar—

Tony no respondió, al igual que el rubio, se había entretenido en las noticias que se emitían. No paso mucho hasta que se levantara de la cama, obviando su desnudes, para apagar el aparato: —¿Y qué tal todo con Peggy?— pregunto en un intento de llenar el vacío, sabiendo que Steve no pediría volver a conectar el aparato. Ninguno tenía interés en los disturbios de Stonewall Inn.

—Bien— Tony lo miro, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, esperando una mejor respuesta —. Le propuse matrimonio el viernes pasado—

—¡Eh! ¿Y no me lo has dicho? Me ofende— bromeo, comenzando a buscar su ropa —. Ya era hora, ¿Cuándo van a casarse?—

—Finales de agosto— se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar un verdadero entusiasmo por la noticia —. Serás mi padrino—

Tony volvió a verlo, con una media sonrisa entre sus labios: —Ya que me lo preguntas tan elocuentemente, si, por supuesto que seré tu padrino— Steve no pudo evitar reír, lanzando una almohada contra el castaño —. ¡Oye! ¿No te enseñaron a no tirarle una almohada a alguien fumando?—

—Si dejaras de fumar— replico, levantándose finalmente de la cama para buscar su ropa igualmente —. ¿Cómo esta Pepper? ¿No te espera para cenar?— pregunto al notar la hora, tarde, en el reloj de la mesa de noche.

Tony no pareció prestarle atención a las preguntas, revolviendo las telas de su ropa para empezar a cambiarse, intentando al mismo tiempo no hacer contacto entre el cigarrillo y estas, para evitar un accidente. Steve no dudo en golpearlo con una de las almohadas, nuevamente, para llamar su atención, ganándose una queja y mirada molesta del castaño.

—Estas muy violento hoy, ¿has tenido un mal día?—

—No me has respondido— respondió, ganándose un bufido como primera respuesta.

—Le dije que llegaría tarde—

—¿Hay problemas?— con la mayor delicadeza posible, Steve dejo a un lado lo que hacía para prestar atención a las facciones de su amante. No, su amigo. En ese momento era su mejor amigo.

Tony sonrió, irónico: —Siempre hay problemas, lo sabes— comenzando a vestirse, evito la mirada del rubio —. Realmente no importa, ya se le pasara. Se mantiene ocupada con el niño la mayor parte del día—

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin atreverse a volver a intercambiar palabras, apenas y dirigiéndose la mirada. Cada uno, por su cuenta, empezaron a vestirse, siguiendo esa vieja rutina que desde hace años habían forjado casi sin error. Tony fue el primero en estar listo, arreglando el nudo de su corbata mientras Steve limpiaba el saco de su traje para ponérselo.

—¿Sabes?— hablando finalmente, Tony volvió su mirada al rubio, que con interés espero que continuara —. Deberías pensar en las escusas que le darás a Peggy cuando regreses tarde a casa—

Steve no replico, con un amargo sabor en su paladar al comprender las palabras del castaño. Y aunque cualquiera en su lugar hubiera dado por terminado lo que había entre ambos, sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible cuando se trataba de Tony: —¿Noche de copas los viernes?— propuso, con una media sonrisa entre sus labios.

—No, mi querido _amigo_ — acercándose con pasos lentos hacia el más alto, con sus manos apoyándose sobre su pecho, subiendo hasta sus hombres y finalmente a su cuello, del cual tiro hasta tenerlo más cerca —. Fin de semana de copas—


	19. XIX IT'LL BE OK

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia._

 **Pareja** : Stony {Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark}

 **Géneros:** Friendship | Angst | Drama

 **Ranting:** T

 **Advertencia:** Feels. Omegaverso. Omega Tony Stark. Mención de estatus inferior para omegas.

Comentarios: Muy bien, como dije con anterioridad, voy a dejar algunas cosas en claro. Esto es algo que surgió de la nada, en un momento –muy pequeño y escaso– de libertad. Ahora, no estaré actualizando mis otras historias muy pronto, no desesperen, no las abandonare, pero lastimosamente la universidad consume demasiado de mi vida como para poder darme un tiempo de escribir. Este drabble es como una disculpa, patética, por no poder cumplir con las historias.

En fin, estoy esperando mis vacaciones para poder darme un tiempo de poder escribir –porque, fuck, I need. Por otro lado, espero disfruten de este pequeño drabble. Tal vez haga una segunda parte, si es que tengo la oportunidad. No estoy seguro, en realidad, no tengo demasiadas esperanzas.

Necesito unas malditas vacaciones.

 ** _No busquen la lógica donde no la hay._**

 **Summary:** Él estaría bien, no tenia porqué preocuparse. Por esa razón, y sin luchar verdaderamente, dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso.

 ** _[—]_**

 ** _XIX. IT'LL BE OK_ _  
_**

 ** _[—]_**

Howard Stark Jr. sabía lo que muchos decían de él. Y no es como que los murmullos en los pasillos fueran precisamente silenciosos, por el contrario, podría escucharlos tan claramente que los podría repetir a la perfección, sin error. Pero, ¿con que propósito? No es como si realmente le importara lo que otros piensen de él, o del trato hacia su familia. Podrían decir que era un esposo desatento o un padre indiferente; pero él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía con su familia. Sabia cuanta atención le entregaba a su esposa y cuantas miradas le dirigía a su hijo, su cachorro, que no necesitaba reparar en lo que otros tuvieran que decir.

Y era esa misma atención la que lo tenía frente a su escritorio, en el despacho instalado en su casa, inseguro de cuáles deberían ser sus siguientes pasos. María ya se lo había advertido hace un tiempo, dos años en realidad, de que debía empezar a considerar la idea de encontrar una pareja adecuada para su hijo, que llegaría el momento en que la decisión, tomada precipitada, podría perjudicar a su cría. Y por las leyes de Newton, que su mujer le había entregado una de esas miradas devastadas, esas que evidenciaban lo mucho que la alpha sufriría de solo ver a su hijo en una unión que le hiciera daño. ¿Y que había hecho él? Lo había pospuesto, repitiéndose que Anthony aún era joven, con apenas 15 años. Tenía tiempo, se repitió.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora tenía un hijo, omega, de 17 años que debía unirse a un alpha capaz de asegurarle protección y estabilidad. Uno que, a su vez, heredaría toda su fortuna, ante la incapacidad de su hijo por heredarlo debido a su estatus como omega. Y ahí estaba el problema, Anthony no era _solo_ un omega. No solo por el hecho de ser su hijo, que aún no lo admitiera abiertamente –no podía, la sociedad no caería sobre él, sino sobre su hijo si llegaba a alzarlo apenas un poco más de lo esperado–, sin embargo, ese niño era un _genio_. Uno de verdad, uno de esos que podían aprender lo que se propusieran con solo leer el libro correcto. Lo había comprobado incontables veces, como cuando hacia la vista gorda cada vez que María le entregaba al niño un libro de ingeniería luego de sus lecciones con su institutriz. O cuando miraba a otro lado ante las modificaciones que el niño hacia cuando creía que nadie le veía, y que luego él iba a examinar para sonreír con satisfacción al ver el logro de su cachorro.

O cuando fingía que María nunca le había mencionado las capacidades de Tony, ni le había pedido permiso para poder entregarle al niño más libros educativos de los que eran admitidos para un omega. De esos que la sociedad repudiaría en manos de alguien tan _inferior_ como un omega.

Y ahí estaba su problema. Su hijo, su pequeño niño, al que fingía ignorar o pasar de largo como se le había enseñado que debía ser –supuestamente para hacer fuerte el carácter de la cría–, ahora debía unirlo a algún alpha que no apagara el brillo en los ojos del menor.

Mentiría si dijera que las opciones eran nulas.

Se había descubierto evaluando la propuesta de Obadiah. Si bien en un inicio la idea de entregarle a su hijo no le había parecido tan mala, solo basto una mirada del hombre a su hijo para darse cuenta de que esa no era una unión dispuesto a presenciar. Apreciaba al alpha, por supuesto, era tanto un socio como un gran amigo; pero una sola mirada de él hacia su hijo, cargada de deseo y malas intenciones, le habían bastado para desechar la oferta. Y regresar una vez al inicio, sin opciones y con un cachorro que podría ser unido de forma obligada si no estaba en una relación formal antes de los 18 años.

—¿Mr. Stark?— la voz de su mayordomo, Jarvis, le hizo levantar la mirada de la inmensidad de papeles sobre su escritorio —. Tiene visitas, Mr. ¿Desea que los haga pasar?—

Howard lo medito, antes de asentir no del todo convencido: —Si, hazlo pasar— acepto, recibiendo una reverencia del hombre, que dejo el paso libre a quien esperaba en el exterior.

Phil Coulson, beta de afable sonrisa y una actitud que, para muchos, resultaba agradable, pero que para él era enigmática. Era un hombre, a su parecer, que debía ser observado con mayor atención. Como en ese momento, que parecía ser acompañado con una mirada que prometía la solución a todos sus problemas.

—Agente Coulson— saludo al levantarse de su lugar, estrechando la mano de quien sonrió más ampliamente, sosteniendo firmemente la carpeta en su mano libre —. ¿Asuntos de SHIELD?—

—Mr. Stark— fue su formal saludo, con un vistazo rápido hasta el escritorio del alpha cuando este se corrió hasta la barra, sirviendo dos vasos de whiskey —. Sí y no. Tengo algo que podría interesarle—

—¿Algo que no sé ya? Eso suena difícil— soltó con cierta burla en su voz, porque a pesar de haber dejado la dirección de SHIELD, seguía teniendo acceso a sus principales noticias. Como la de hace dos años, cuando el gran Capitán América fue encontrado congelado en el ártico.

—Oh— el agente mostró lo que parecía una expresión que anticipaba la más grande de las noticias —. Definitivamente esto le interesara— prometió.

Y Howard no se atrevió a dudar de eso.

 ** _[—]_**

Howard puede ser tan desalmado, desinteresado e indiferente como todos quieran pintarlo, eso a él no le importa. No cuando tenía las sonrisas de su esposa luego del trabajo, esas que le llenaban el pecho de una sensación cálida que, sin poder evitarlo, le hacían sonreír tontamente en la privacidad de su oficina. O las risas y las corridas de su cachorro mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido, intentando que él no notara que estaba trabajando y usando al que no debía –pero que Howard intencionadamente había dejado a su alcance para poder ver sus avances–.

Teniendo eso, ¿a quién le importaba lo que otros decían?

Para él, para Howard Stark Jr., no había nada más importante que su familia, su pequeña y muy preciada familia. Por eso, cuando salió del auto estrellado, arrastrándose por el suelo pidiendo ayuda por su mujer; no se preocupó por Anthony. Anthony estaba seguro en la mansión, estaba durmiendo en su cama, abrigado del frio aire de la noche, tal vez estaría esperando el día de navidad, la última navidad que podrían pasar los tres juntos.

Y cuando sintió el primer golpe contra su rostro, solo pensó que no podría disculparse con el cachorro por no estar en la última navidad. O no podría hacer que María se disculpe con él. Tampoco podría escucharlo entusiasmado por un regalo secreto que el fingiría no haber ido a comprar con su esposa. Ni siquiera podría felicitarlo en su próximo cumpleaños, cuando cumpliera finalmente los 18, en donde la palabra _cachorro_ ya no parecería propia para él.

Pero Anthony estaba bien. Iba a estar bien.

Porque había encontrado un alpha que podría cuidarlo, uno que estaba seguro iba a cuidar de que el brillo en los ojos de su cría no se apagara, uno que había prometido cuidarlo y darle tantas oportunidades como estuvieran en sus manos. Uno del que no se atrevería a dudar. Uno al que, tal vez, debería ser entregado antes de tiempo. Eso lo tenía presente cuando sintió la sangre correr por su rostro, pero estaba bien. Tal vez Anthony no estuviera conforme cuando, en la mañana, debiera ser entregado a su nuevo alpha, pero _estaba bien_.

Porque al menos le había asegurado a su hijo una seguridad, una estabilidad, un entorno que no quebraría lo que, con esfuerzo, él y su esposa habían hecho con él.

Porque, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor alpha podría haber que el mismo Capitán América?

Si, _su cachorro estaría bien_.


End file.
